Little Voice
by Seigi-san
Summary: Random AU idea, and since I suck at summaries you can read and find out XD. MXM as always, rated T for the inevitable smuts.
1. Chapter 1

( AU time again :grins: I like these kind of stories. I am sort of tweaking our heroine's character slightly, mainly because I find the idea of her being shy totally adorable :) And as for her job...well, the _seiyuu_ who plays her has a beautiful voice, so maybe it's not hard to imagine. )

* * *

The brightly-lit shop shone like a beacon in the dark evening, the sweet scent wafting from it drawing people to even cross the street to peek in the windows. It was almost closing time but a few customers still lingered over their treats, drinking coffee and chatting with the young woman cleaning the empty tables. One of the passers-by walked in, making the bell above the door jingle and catching everyone's attention. The waitress smiled and waved, gesturing to her apron and the cloth she held. "Not quite ready yet. But I won't be long. I have some leftovers for after dinner again."

"Have you come to take this young lady away?" asked one of the customers, waving his fork at the newcomer. "At least let us look at her a while longer.." The waitress blushed and stared at the polished floor, wringing the cloth between small hands, then scuttled off into the back of the cafe.

Her visitor sighed, running a hand through strawberry-blonde hair. "And there she goes.."

"Did I say something wrong?" The man shrugged, rubbing at a wrinkled cheek. "It isn't every day I get to talk to such a lovely young lady.."

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just the way she is..."

A couple of minutes later the waitress peeked around the corner, wrapped up against the winter weather in hat, scarf and coat and clutching a small paper bag. "Ready.."

"Come on then, let's go home."

The evening was cold but pretty, the sky clear and peppered with stars, and the younger woman beamed happily, blowing out a cloud of frosty breath. "It's a beautiful night.."

"For you it is," her friend said good-naturedly. "I have to work later."

"You're the one who wanted to run a bar. At least I keep more sociable hours."

"Which you don't use to socialise. You should come to the bar one evening. Make more friends."

"I have enough friends."

"Murrue, you only have me and the people you work with. You can't spend your life holed up painting pictures on the walls.." But the younger woman's chin was set, lips pursed...she was going to be typically stubborn about it. She was so painfully shy around strangers she could barely get more than a few words out, let alone look at them, which was a real pity as she was wonderful company, spirited and happy with a wicked sense of humour. _But only her family and friends ever get to see that side of her. _"What kind of cake did you get?"

"Chocolate tart. Mrs Yamato taught me how to make it."

"So you made that yourself?"

Murrue nodded happily, not noticing her friend's dubious expression. She was pretty artistic, terrific at drawing and painting, but her culinary skills left a lot to be desired. If Mrs. Yamato had kept an eye on her while she'd been making it then it was likely safe to eat, but she resolved to make sure there was a packet of antacids in the apartment.

"Are you getting any more customers?"

"No," Erica sighed glumly. "I don't know what else to try. It's in a good place, and I keep the drinks as cheap as I can...but I don't get enough to justify the money I've spent. If it carries on like this I'll have to pack up.."

"But you spent so long on it. It's not fair.."

"What else can I do? There are too many bars around."

Murrue pursed her lips again. "Maybe you need something they don't. They have jukeboxes, don't they?" At Erica's nod she smiled. "Then what about live music?"

"Can't afford to hire anyone. Good idea though." The two walked through the quiet streets chatting about how their days had gone. Erica working at her bar most nights meant she slept most of the day away while Murrue worked at the cafe, so they didn't get to see each other much. "You hungry?"

Murrue nodded. "Starving. We were so busy today I didn't get much time for lunch."

"Well, I've made enough for us both for now and for me to take with me to work. Spaghetti bolognese."

"You never let me cook.."

Erica ruffled her friend's hair. "Because you always get to doing something else and forget all about it. Burned food doesn't do much for the digestion." Murrue pouted but didn't disagree, scuffing her toe on the pavement, much to her friend's amusement. She probably would be a good cook if she put her mind to it, but she was such a dreamer sometimes she tended to forget she'd left something in the oven or on the stove until it was too late. "What you're going to be like when you get your own place I really don't know." The younger woman grumbled softly at that, keeping quiet until they reached the apartment.

The place was a riot of colour. Murrue's skill at painting had been put to good use, she designing and creating a mural of wildflowers and butterflies on the walls. When she saw something like this Erica always wondered why her friend chose to be a waitress. _She could make a fortune as an artist, but she's never let anyone but me see her work.. _"How much do you have left to do?"

"Just a couple more butterflies. Does it look okay?"

"It looks like we're outside in springtime. It's beautiful. I..."

"Don't say it," Murrue chided gently. "You always say it. That I could make a living out of it. It's not that good, and it'd look silly someplace else."

"Not on canvas it wouldn't."

"Yes well, I can't afford canvas," she pointed out, squeezing a blob of paint onto her palette. "I can barely afford the paints."

"Don't forget dinner's ready. I'll pop it in the microwave for you."

She sang to herself while she worked. Dark hair tied up under a headscarf, completely absorbed in her work and unaware her friend was watching, her soft voice filled the apartment and beyond, people in the nearby apartments coming out onto their balconies to listen. _There are so many things she could do instead of serving tea and cake all day. She could paint, she could sing...but her shyness stops her doing any of that. Unless I do something about it. _

"How would you like to earn enough to buy those canvases?"

Halfway through her butterfly Murrue looked up with a wry smile. "If there was a way to do that, I'd have found it by now."

"Unless it's something you haven't considered."

"And that would be?"

"You were the one who suggested live music at the bar, right? Well, that's the way to get us both what we want. _You_ can be the live music."

Murrue stared at her in silence for a few minutes, then flushed absolutely scarlet. "You're kidding."

"No, not at all. If you come sing for me, I'll get more customers, and I can pay you enough money to be able to paint properly. We both win that way."

"That's assuming people even want to listen to me..."

"Sweetie, don't you worry about that. Will you do it for me?"

The younger woman remained silent for a little while, chewing her bottom lip as she thought it over, then looked back up. "There are conditions."

"Fire away."

"One, that the lights are bright enough so I can't see who's watching me, and two, that if I don't like it I don't have to go back."

Erica smiled and ruffled her hair. "No problem. Thanks a lot. And make sure you eat something."

* * *

_Why the hell did I agree to do this? Thank God the place isn't crowded... _Erica had insisted she make herself pretty, so she shivered in the draught from the corridor in her favourite pink dress. There were a few customers at the bar and some at the tables, but that was it, much to her relief. She loved to sing, but not in front of people...if the lights were bright enough she could pretend she was alone.

"Are you ready?"

"No, not really. And what if no-one shows up?"

"They will. Go on now.." Giving her a gentle push Erica opened the door. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out into the bar and up onto the little stage, collecting herself before looking straight ahead. The people in the bar had gone quiet, Erica taking her place behind the counter...it was up to her now. Terrified, but unable to back out now, she curled her hands around the microphone, closed her eyes, and began to sing.

_**hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete**_

_**shimaetara ii no ni ne**_

_**genjitsu wa tada zankoku de**_

_**sonna toki itsu datte**_

_**me o tojireba**_

_**waratteru kimi ga iru**_

_It would be nice if we could put away and throw out_

_everything except what really mattered, but_

_reality is just cruel._

_In such times,_

_I see you laughing_

_whenever I close my eyes._

_**itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made**_

_**dou ka sono egao ga**_

_**taema naku aru you ni**_

_**hito wa minna kanashii kara**_

_**wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo**_

_**aisubeki mono no tame**_

_**ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto**_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will_

_have to stay with me without fail._

_People are all sad, so_

_they go and forget, but--_

_For that which I should love,_

_For that which gives me love, I will do what I can._

_**deatta ano koro wa**_

_**subete ga bukiyou de**_

_**toomawari shita yo ne**_

_**kizutsuke atta yo ne**_

_**itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made**_

_**dou ka sono egao ga**_

_**taema naku aru you ni**_

_Back then, when we met,_

_it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got hurt, didn't we?_

_Until the day I reach eternal sleep,_

_that smiling face will_

_have to stay with me without fail._

_**deatta ano koro wa**_

_**subete ga bukiyou de**_

_**toomawari shita yo ne**_

_**tadoritsuitan da ne**_

_Back then, when we met,_

_it was all awkward._

_We went the long way, didn't we?_

_We got there in the end._

Rubbing her eyes as though waking from a long sleep Murrue glanced around the room. To her surprise, and no small amount of trepidation the place was packed, people sitting at every table and leaning against the bar - when had they gotten here? Erica was beaming from ear-to-ear, gesturing around to everyone. Mortified, she nevertheless managed a tiny smile. But when everyone began clapping and cheering it was a little more than she'd been prepared for, and she dived off the stage and through the connecting door, leaning on an open window to get some fresh air.

"You were fantastic."

"Where did all those people come from?"

Erica laughed softly. "They heard you singing and came to watch. I think they'd like you to give them an encore."

She shook her head violently. "No...not tonight. I can't think of anything more to sing.."

"I'll pay you double."

"That's not fair.."

Erica squeezed her shoulder. "One more song, and you can go home. Promise."

Very reluctantly, she trailed out behind her friend, wishing she'd never agreed to this. People clapped again as soon as she came out, a few of them wolf-whistling but falling suddenly silent when her friend glared at them. Rather nervously getting back up on stage, Murrue closed her eyes again, imagining she was back home in her apartment, surrounded by her paints and mural...no-one watching and nothing to be afraid of. Her knees were shaking, the palms of her hands were clammy, but she forced herself to not run away. Instead, she began to sing, quietly at first, then louder as she lost herself in the music.

In a corner of the bar a young man muttered quietly into his mobile phone, violet eyes darting all around to make sure no-one was listening in.

"Hey. Yeah, it's me. I have something I think you'll be interested in. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow.."

* * *

( Does that even count as a cliffhanger? I don't think it does really.

The song is 'Dearest' by Hamasaki Ayumi, and I don't own it lol. Please read and review! )


	2. Chapter 2

"So what's this thing you called about? The thing that was _so_ important you couldn't wait until practice to tell me?"

The kid beamed, fairly hopping up and down. Something was clearly exciting him, something he hadn't been able to wait till later to tell him about. "I found someone."

He raised an eyebrow. "You found someone. Care to elaborate?"

"For the band!" Kira announced delightedly. "Everyone keeps saying we need another vocalist, though I don't know why. Well, I found one."

The older man sighed. "Is this another of your friends?"

The kid shook his head. "No, but I think I've met her before. I think she works with my mom.."

"Wait a moment. Back up there. 'She'? As in female?"

"She's really pretty, and she has a really good voice. I asked the owner about her."

"And what did they say?"

Kira pouted slightly. "That she was her best friend, and that I was too young for her."

That caused a chuckle, the older man sitting down on a packing crate and reaching for his coffee mug. The kid didn't normally get this excited about a girl, even though a pink-haired young miss who came to most of their gigs seemed pretty interested in him. If this singer was too old for him, it probably meant she was about twenty. "So she's a girl, she's pretty and you have no ulterior motive whatsoever. I take it you heard her sing?"

A nod.

"And you think she's worth listening to?"

"Definitely."

Mwu ran a hand through rumpled blonde hair. "Where was this?"

"A new place in the town. Bar Fly or something. She was there last night, and the owner says she'll try and get her to do a regular spot."

He sighed. "Go on then, I'll come through tonight and check her out. Now scat, I have a car to fix." Once Kira had duly vanished he drained his coffee, stretched out, and wandered back to the old car that had been brought in that morning. The owner, an elderly lady who only used it once a week for shopping, had brought it in saying it was 'making a grating noise'. Which turned out to mean that the exhaust was only held on by rust. It was going to be a pretty pricey repair job, but he knew he'd never be able to charge the old dear the full amount. _That's why I have so many customers but not much money. I've never been able to be ruthless.._

That was why he'd started the band with his fellow mechanic Andy. He himself was a halfway decent bass guitar player, and Andy was pretty talented on the keyboard, and they'd advertised in the local paper for the rest of the ensemble, ending up with three college friends who had tried their hand at forming a band themselves. They'd played at a few clubs and bars in the area and gotten a pretty good reception, but he'd always felt there was something missing. Kira and his buddy Athrun weren't bad singers, but their voices weren't very strong...they needed a proper vocalist. A girl hadn't been exactly what he'd had in mind, but now that he thought about it, it would probably work. A higher, sweeter voice would balance out the kid's pretty well - he just wished Kira had found someone a little older.

"So you started singing?"

She nodded, attention focused on the bowl of frosting she was helping mix. "Erica - that's my best friend - she runs a bar downtown, and she persuaded me to sing there to earn a little more. Not...not that you don't pay me enough," she added hastily, hoping Mrs. Yamato wouldn't take offence. "I just.."

The older woman smiled. "It's alright dear, I know what you mean." Sprinkling cold water on the cinnamon dough she covered it with a cloth and stretched out with a sigh. "And I appreciate your work...not many young people would stay on for so long as a waitress. Everyone wants to be someplace else.."

"I like it here. Everyone's been so kind...and they don't tease me, so..."

"No-one would tease you for being shy. Though I admit to being surprised at you taking up singing. Do you enjoy it?"

"I don't know.." The singing part she enjoyed, being able to lose herself in the music...it was the 'in front of people' part that scared her. "Part of it I enjoy, but the other part.."

"I think it'll be good for you."

Murrue glanced up from the frosting. "Really?"

"Definitely. It's not a bad thing to be able to open up to people. I'm not saying you need to go out there and be the life and soul of the party, but it's not good for you to hide yourself away. Live a little, and don't be worried about what might happen."

"Even if it scares me?"

Mrs. Yamato patted her shoulder. "Especially if it scares you. You might find something you hadn't expected to."

_I wonder what she means by that? _Slightly perturbed the younger woman stared back at her bowl, mixing the frosting idly as she considered all her boss had said. Both Erica and Mrs. Yamato had said much the same things - that she needed to open up more. It wasn't that she didn't like people, but that she just got nervous around people she didn't know...and that was pretty tough to overcome. But if they thought it was a good thing, that she could do it... _I might as well keep at it and see what happens... _"Will you come watch?"

"Try and keep me away. I like hearing you sing around the cafe, and so does everyone else."

Murrue blushed but smiled. The idea that people might actually _like_ hearing her sing was still a lot to get used to - that first night at the bar she hadn't expected anyone to turn up - but though it was embarrassing, it was also rather nice. _Is this what confidence feels like? It's fun, but kind of scary at the same time..._

"I hope I do okay.."

"You will."

And Erica said the same thing. After handing her a mug of coffee she sat down on a footstool to watch her add the finishing touches to a wreath of trailing ivy around the kitchen doorway. The younger woman was well aware her friend was there but said nothing, concentrating on adding the light to the eye of a bird peeping out from between the vines. She knew Erica would speak up eventually, and she wasn't disappointed.

"You're a popular girl now, you know."

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes. The number of people last night who asked if you'd be there again this evening.."

"I think I will be. How much do you want me to do this? Every night?"

"Certainly not. While it's a good thing to learn how to be around people and let them hear that voice of yours, there is such a thing as overdoing it. No, two or three times a week would be more than enough, if that's all right with you."

"Really? You don't mind that?"

"Of course I don't mind. Whether the bar is full or not, it doesn't matter as long as you're happy."

Murrue quirked a smile. "How sweet."

"Scuse me, missie, I don't always have my own interests at heart. I asked you to sing for _your_ benefit, not for mine."

"And not for the money?"

The older woman shook her head. "The money is nice, I'll admit, but what would it matter if it was made out of your discomfort? I wouldn't ask you to do it if you didn't want to. I just hoped.."

"You hoped I'd enjoy it."

"Yeah.."

"Well, I think I might if I carry on doing it. And the pay isn't half bad."

Erica grinned. "Not 'half' bad? Does that mean you want more?"

The younger woman rinsed off her paintbrush and stretched out with a content sigh. "I thought I might get a free drink out of it. That sound fair?"

"I'd say so. You have enough time to get ready?"

"If you let me go in the shower first."

The bar was pretty crowded. People lined the bar, were crammed around the little tables, all chatting and drinking. The place was quite comfortable, all dark wood and dim lighting, and though the bartender looked rushed off her feet she was always smiling. Taking a sip of his drink he leaned back in the cushioned chair, glancing over at the kid. "So when's this girl of yours on?"

"I asked the owner...she said when she was ready." Kira shrugged.

He sighed and swirled his glass, watching the lights play off the liquid. Not that this was a bad way to spend the evening, but he wasn't usually one for social drinking. The occasional beer with a friend yes, but... Hearing sudden silence descend over the busy room, interspersed with a few wolf-whistles he looked up, seeing a tall, slender figure take their place on a small platform at the far end of the room. And as she came into the light, he stared, spellbound.

She was stunning.

Older than he'd imagined she would be, perhaps around twenty-five, with burnt-toffee hair and large golden eyes. She was clad in a simple pink dress, the outfit showing off her figure perfectly, and for a moment she stood in silence, seemingly running through the words in her head just as the kid did before he sang. The other guys in the room were watching her as avidly as he imagined he himself was, all leaning forward as she closed her eyes, lifted up her voice, and began to sing. And to his delight, her voice was as beautiful as she was.

"What do you think?" whispered Kira

Mwu just smiled and kept watching her, not wanting anything to spoil the moment. As the song progressed she seemed to lose herself in the music, face lit with a breathtaking smile...she even giggled at a pause in the music. _She's a real musician...letting herself be taken over by it and enjoying it so much. She's perfect. _He wanted to get to know her. Not for the band's sake, but for his own. When the soaring song finally ended, amidst the cheering and clapping, he made his way to the tiny stage, where the girl was slowly coming back to earth. As her eyes blinked open, he smiled at her. "Thank you. That was beautiful."

And to his immense surprise the girl went scarlet to her ears, eyes widening until they seemed to fill half her face. "I...I..I..." Shaking her head she fled, disappearing through a door at the back of the room. Bewildered (that wasn't the effect he usually had on women) he stared after her, blinking slowly before making his way back to the bar. The woman still serving drinks smiled sympathetically.

"It's nothing you've said, don't worry."

He quirked a grin of his own. "Not exactly what I was expecting."

The bartender laughed. "She's just shy." Pouring some wine into a glass she left the bar in the care of another before vanishing through the door the girl had run through. Realising he probably wouldn't see the girl again tonight Mwu sighed, trudging back to the table Kira still sat at. The kid grinned knowingly.

"She's something else, isn't she?"

"She's amazing." The fact that she could sing so confidently and yet be so shy when the song was over...it was adorable. Chuckling softly to himself he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, still hearing her song.

"Oh great. You _like_ her. We were supposed to see if she was any good for the band, and you've fallen for her."

He cracked open an azure eye. "Look around you. I'm not the only one."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "So you _have_? I should have known."

The older man just grinned.

"Murrue? Murrue, are you awake?" The door of her room was closed though it was early still, the kettle warm and toast crumbs littering the kitchen counter. She'd barely said a word back at the bar, just taking the glass of wine offered and downing it in one, amber eyes staring straight ahead. What that man had said to her was anyone's guess, though she suspected it had been a compliment - what had surprised her had been her friend's reaction. She got attention from a lot of the patrons, most whistling, a few of the bolder ones talking to her, but though she was too shy to talk to them she never blushed like she had tonight. _This one...I think she liked this one. _"Honey, I know you're awake. Come out and talk to me."

After a moment the door cracked open and she peeked out. "Did you see him?"

Erica grinned. "Did I see who?"

"The man who talked to me," she answered in a small voice. "He knows I wasn't mad at him?"

"I told him you were shy, if that's what you mean. What did he say to you?"

Murrue opened the door a little wider, pale face lit with a huge smile. "He said thank you, and that it was beautiful. No-one's ever said that to me before. Was it really?"

"Didn't you think it was?"

She scuffed a toe on the ground. "I never think that. You know that. But _he_ said it was." She blushed again. "And..."

"And he was rather handsome, wasn't he?"

Her best friend squeaked, but nodded, grin even wider. Erica had never seen her like this before...she could hardly stand still. "Calm down. He might be there on Friday."

"I can't sing again till Friday?"

Erica laughed, touched by how disappointed she looked. "It's only two days. And you can barely even look him in the eye, let alone talk to him. If you want to get to know him, you're going to have to make an effort."

"I...I..." She reddened further, dark eyes downcast. "I don't know if I can. And he might already..."

"You don't know that. If you don't talk to him, you'll never find out."

"C-can't_ you _ask him?"

The older woman sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "But I'm not the one who wants to know, am I?"

"Please?"

"If he's there tomorrow, I'll ask him. Okay? Calm down."

Highly amused and rather pleased, Erica went back to the sitting room, leaving her friend to dream about the encounter she'd had. This was exactly what she'd wanted. Someone Murrue would show an interest in, someone to coax her out of her shell. She'd talk to the man when she saw him again, find out whether he would be right for Murrue, and hopefully play matchmaker.

_This is going to be fun..._

( hehehehehehehe

please read and review! )


	3. Chapter 3

She was there again. He'd managed to get himself a table closer to the stage this time, and had an unimpeded view of her. Her dress was green this time, hair clipped up aside from a few escaped wisps at the sides, and her song was as angelic as ever. Chin resting on his hands he watched with what he supposed must be an idiot's grin, taking in everything about her. Her friend the bartender had found him the day after he'd first seen her, asking him a few questions. It turned out, much to his delight, that the girl seemed to be as interested in him as he was in her, having actually asked the bartender to talk to him for her. Now all that was left was for him to be able to talk to her himself...he'd tried (and failed) every time he'd seen her. _But I'm going to keep trying until she stops running away from me..._

At first he'd thought she was afraid of him for some reason. When her songs ended she seemed to become a different person...nervous and worried, and barely able to speak. The bartender - Miss Erica, wasn't it? - had said that her friend was actually very shy, and though she loved to sing, talking to people she didn't know was very difficult for her. So he'd made up his mind that he would become a person she knew, someone she didn't have to be scared to talk to. Miss Erica had simply remarked that it would be nowhere near that easy for him, but still, he was determined to try. When the song ended the young woman smiled, setting the microphone back on the stand before stepping gracefully down from the stage. And before she could disappear into the crowd of cheering people, he waved to her.

Seeing him there the girl flushed brilliant scarlet and stared at the floor, twisting thin hands together. She stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, then after what looked like an immense effort, she peeked up at him. "H-hello.."

Overjoyed, Mwu patted the chair beside him, not able to hide his grin when she sidled closer and perched on the end of the seat. Her eyes were wide, face still bright red...she looked terrified. "You don't have to be scared. I'm a nice person."

The girl nodded fractionally. "I-I know. E-Erica told me.."

"She told you I was nice?"

Another nod. Then she took a deep breath. "S-she said that I had to m-make an effort. That you wouldn't keep coming if I-I kept running away..."

"I would have done. Even if it was just to hear you sing." The girl's eyes widened further at that, but she did smile, just a little. Enchanted, Mwu couldn't help but smile back, having to stifle a laugh when she went even redder. "What's your name, miss?"

"M-M-Murrue.."

"My name is Mwu." He resisted the temptation to remark on how pretty her name was, wondering whether she'd pass out from the amount of blood rushing to her head. "It's nice to meet you. Can I get you a drink?"

She nodded again. "E-Erica knows what I have..."

The bar was quite busy, Miss Erica and her staff looking pretty tired, but the older woman fairly beamed when she saw him, handing him a beer and a glass of white wine. _"On the house," _she mouthed. _"Thank you.." _

When he placed the glass of wine in front of his companion she took a swift gulp, almost downing half the glass in one go, much to his amazement. She noticed and blushed again, hiding her face in her hands. "S-s-sorry...I'm just n-nervous.."

"You don't have to be. Miss Erica said that you were shy around people you didn't know...so I wanted to become someone you _did _know.."

Miss Murrue quirked a tiny smile. "Not as simple as that.." Checking her watch she sighed, pretty face clouding with disappointment. "I-I have to go now. Work tomorrow. T-thank you for the drink.." Shoulders slumped she got up from her chair and walked away, leaving him feeling oddly bereft. Leaning an elbow on the table he stared into his beer, going back over the all too brief conversation. At least now he knew her name, and that she was every bit as adorable as he'd thought...maybe on Friday night he could talk to her again.

"She's been working up the courage for four days to be able to talk to you. After she made me promise three times that you'd be here."

Surprised, he glanced up as Miss Erica came to sit across from him. "She wanted to see me?"

"Oh yes. As much as you wanted to see her, I'd have said. And she didn't want to leave tonight - usually she escapes as soon as she can, so thank you for that. She'll probably be counting the days till Friday now."

_She wanted to see me that much? _"So will I.."

Miss Erica grinned. "Hoped you'd say that. There _is_ a way around it.." She handed him a piece of folded-up paper. "That's where she'll be tomorrow, if you're interested.."

_**If **__I'm interested? _"Thanks a lot." _I'll be there..._

She was asleep on the sofa when she arrived home in the early hours of the morning. Wrapped up against the cold in her pyjamas and fluffy robe, arms around a throw pillow, she looked like a little girl. She was smiling in her sleep, cheeks flushed a pale pink...she was obviously having a wonderful dream. Erica hated to wake her when she looked so comfortable, but it was likely to get colder, so she leaned close and patted her shoulder. "Murrue, wake up honey.."

"Mmmm..." Blinking open amber eyes the younger woman's smile grew when she saw her friend. "Hey..."

"Bed not good enough tonight?"

She crinkled her nose. "I didn't mean to... I was thinking, and.."

"You were thinking about him and fell asleep on the sofa. Did you dream about him too?"

Blushing a little more she nodded and rubbed at her nose. "It's a bit embarrassing. All I know about him is his name.."

"What is his name?"

Murrue beamed. "Mwu."

Her friend laughed and ruffled her hair. "For only spending five minutes with him, you sure are excited.." That caused the happy smile to fade, golden eyes becoming downcast. With a little sigh the younger woman leaned back on the sofa, picking at the throw pillow. Erica smiled, understanding. "Not long enough, huh?"

"Not nearly long enough. I could have stayed there all night. He was so kind.." Hugging the pillow she stared straight ahead, face the picture of disappointment.

"Then you'll have to make more time on Friday. You don't work the weekend, so you could stay out as long as you wanted. Get to know him a little better - find out more than just his name. But first we both need some sleep. C'mon.." Murrue nodded rather sadly, getting up and trudging after her friend, not noticing Erica's grin. _Boy, are you going to get a surprise tomorrow..._

"Thank you very much. Come again!" Waving goodbye to the last lunchtime customer she sighed contentedly before turning to the cups and plates on the table. Most were empty, but the last still held the dregs of a cappucino it's owner hadn't had time to finish, so she picked that up in order to stack it carefully on the tray. When the bell over the door rang she grinned ruefully and turned back around with her best smile to greet the new customer.

And promptly dropped the cup.

The china object fell from suddenly useless fingers to shatter on the tiled floor, cold coffee spattering over her skirt and apron. Cheeks suddenly flaming hot she fumbled for a cloth to wipe up the mess, but ended up dropping it, and just hid her face in her hands, mortified. "S-s-sorry..."

"Don't be." Hearing the clink of china Murrue peeked through her fingers, startled to see him picking up the shards of the cup she'd dropped, and mopping up the spilled coffee. "There we are. Good as new."

"W-why?"

"Why not?" Chuckling softly he wrapped the remains of the cup in a tissue from his pocket and placed it on the tray. "You okay?"

She nodded silently, not able to meet his gaze, though she wished she could, She'd thought of him ever since she'd first seen him...she'd never seen anyone so handsome in her entire life. And the fact that he wanted to get to know her was almost too much to take in. Most guys backed off after realising how shy she was. "H-how did you know I was h-here?"

"I had help. I wanted to see you away from the bar, so Miss Erica told me where you worked. Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"N-no, it's okay, I just..." Rubbing her nose she smiled a little. _I owe her one... _Summoning all her courage she peeked up at him, blushing further at his kind smile. "S-sorry for being a klutz."

Mwu laughed. "I like klutzes."

"Oh.." _There is no way this man could be real. I'll wake up any minute. I should really pinch myself, but I don't want this to end... _Realising she was scuffing her toe on the ground she forced herself to stand still. "I-I wanted to t-thank you for what you said.."

"When?"

"When you first came to listen. When you said it was b-beautiful. No-one ever said that to me before."

"They didn't?" He seemed genuinely surprised by that. "But it really was.."

"Thank you again.." Thoroughly embarrassed Murrue looked back at her feet. Unused to compliments, especially from someone like him, she was feeling a little dizzy. She stepped back to pull out a chair but stumbled slightly, almost tripping over her own feet, but he caught her hand to steady her.

"Easy there. You okay?"

"Y-yes. Sorry. I-I get clumsy when I'm nervous. I'd fetch you a coffee but I'd probably drop it.."

Mwu grinned. "That's all right. I actually came to see if you wanted to go out for some fresh air. That is, if your boss doesn't mind." Mrs. Yamato was peeking around the corner, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Be my guest. I'd like her back for three though."

He nodded and looked to Murrue. "Would that be all right?"

"I'd l-like that.." _Very much..._

The day was perfect. This late in the year it was cold, but the sun shone brightly from a clear blue sky...just the sort of weather she loved. Her companion too seemed to be enjoying it, judging by the smile on his face. His coat was pretty thin, he wore no protection against the cold save for a black woollen hat...was he used to this weather? "Do you like the winter?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I grew up in a pretty cold place, so I'm used to winter weather. I like it better than summer. What about you?"

"I love winter. But I always catch cold, Regular as clockwork, the first week in December."

Mwu chuckled. "Have anyone to fuss over you?"

She made a face. "Erica's not very good at it. But when _she_ catches cold, she's a real prima donna.."

"Well, if you do catch cold, I'll come fuss over you.."

She blushed, hiding her face in mittened hands. "T-that w-would be n-nice.."

"Really? I'm glad of that." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was worried I'd made you all nervous again.."

"No.." And, much to her surprise, she found he hadn't. She was still shy around him, and his smile made her heart turn somersaults, but she wasn't nervous. _It feels like I've known him a long time. Like I could tell him anything. It's...comforting. _Looking up at him she smiled, a happy, genuine smile...and blinked in surprise when he went faintly pink. "Are you all right?"

"Uhh...yeah. Sorry." Shaking his head he smiled, gesturing ahead to to a tiny coffee shop at the corner near the park. She knew it as a popular place for couples to meet and couldn't help smiling, wondering what he had in mind. He didn't seem the type to be quite so artless. She wanted to tease him but kept quiet...her fledgling confidence wasn't quite up to it yet, so she let him escort her inside the little shop.

"What would you like to drink? They do great flavoured hot chocolate here.."

Murrue glanced around at the crowded tables and smiled. "Mint please. But this place is a little busy.."

"Well, you looked cold.."

"Can...can we take it into the park? If that's okay..."

Mwu nodded. "Of course."

She was amazing. Miss Erica had warned him that it would probably take her a long time to be comfortable enough around him to even look at him, let alone stop blushing and stammering. But much to his surprise her shyness seemed to have disappeared. She still blushed sometimes, but her soft voice was steady, and she looked right at him. Had _he_ done that? Whatever the reason, he liked the change very much, even though her shy self was adorable. She sipped her chocolate carefully, giggling as the marshmallows tickled her nose, and took a bite of the cookie he'd bought her. Aware he was watching her she pinked, gaze flicking down to her feet before back up to him, her smile enough to melt the ice on the puddles. _How is it possible someone like her doesn't have anyone? Shy or not...no-one made the effort to get to know her? _

"Why are you alone?"

"I'm not alone. I have Erica, and Mrs. Yamato, and my friends."

"I mean, how come someone like you doesn't have anyone special?"

Miss Murrue smiled, blushing again. "Most tend to leave me be when they realise I can't say boo to a goose."

"But you _can_. You just need to believe you can."

She shook her head, still with that same smile. "Is this a pep talk?"

"It can be."

Finishing her chocolate she threw the empty foam cup in the bin before feeding her leftover cookie crumbs to the ducks that patrolled the edges of the nearby pond. "It's nice of you to say. But I've been this way too long to change now.."

Mwu grinned. "But you've already changed. Last night you couldn't even look me in the eye."

"You're different from the others. You made the effort, and besides...I feel comfortable round you. Like I've known you for longer than I really have. It's a nice feeling."

"That's good to know. So, are we friends?"

She nodded with the same smile. "We're friends."

"And what time do you call this?"

Her friend just smiled, a dreamy sort of expression, and wandered in to collapse on the sofa. Truth be told, it wasn't late, maybe around five PM, but it was far longer than she'd normally stay out. Caridad Yamato had called around three-thirty to say Murrue hadn't come back to work after going out for a walk with a handsome young blonde man, but she hadn't sounded worried...rather happy, in fact. Erica had known young Mwu would go and find her - it had been clear from the look on his face how interested he was in her friend. _I knew he'd be good for her, and it seems as though I was right. _"How did it go?"

"He took me for cocoa," was the reply, muffled by a throw pillow. "And we walked round the park and sat down to watch the stars come out when it got dark.."

"A date, then?"

"Not quite. But it was fun.."

"So much fun you forgot to go back to work."

Silence, then Murrue groaned into the pillow. "I never thought.."

"So I see. But Caridad doesn't mind, so you're all right. Were you able to talk more to him?"

"M'not shy with him anymore. We talked a lot, and I learned a lot about him. It's his birthday soon, so I'll make him something at work."

Erica grinned. "God help him."

She was rewarded with a throw pillow to the face.

( Random nothingmuchness lol

please read and review anyway! :-3 )


	4. Chapter 4

She wasn't there. Leaning on the bar to catch his breath he cursed viciously. His friends from work and the band had taken him to another bar for a celebratory drink, and he'd only just been able to get away...too late, as it turned out. The little stage was empty and dark, everyone was talking instead of waiting...he'd missed her. And she'd made him promise to be here tonight (not that he wouldn't have been anyway) saying she had a birthday present for him. And though for him just spending time with her was enough, he'd promised. _I broke my promise... _Seeing him there, Miss Erica reached under the bar and placed a small paper bag in front of him.

"What's this?"

"Part of your birthday present. She asked me to give it to you when you got here. And now I have to go tell her." Rolling her eyes but smiling, the older woman walked into the back room, and when she returned a familiar face peeked out after her, lighting up in a huge smile when she saw him there. Mwu grinned back at her, enjoying her blush.

"What's she doing?"

Miss Erica shook her head with a fond smile. "She's been waiting for you. Kept saying she wasn't coming out here till you showed up, because you'd promised."

"I did promise.." He beckoned to her, and she scurried out of the back room and across to the stage, rather red-faced at all the cheering and clapping from the by now well-oiled bar patrons. Seeing him still watching her she blushed a little further, wiggling her toes inside her small sandals, before closing her eyes and beginning her song.

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau koto de _

_Subete ha hajimatte ikun da _

_Shinjiru koto sore ga _

_Negai sono mono sa_

_**Everything begins **_

_**With wishing strongly **_

_**The act of believing **_

_**Is the wish **_

_Jibun ga iya datte betsu no nanika ni tte _

_Kawarou to kangaete miru kedo _

_Yosooi bakari de tsukuroihajimete _

_Kanjin na koto ni ki zukasareru _

_Watashitachi wa watashitachi jishin _

_De inakereba imi ga nai _

_**You hate yourself and try **_

_**To change into something else **_

_**But by changing only the outside **_

_**You realize the crucial point **_

_**If we aren't ourselves **_

_**It doesn't mean anything **_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau koto de _

_Subete ha hajimatte ikun da _

_Shinjiru koto sore ga _

_Negai sono mono sa _

_**Everything begins **_

_**With wishing strongly **_

_**The act of believing **_

_**Is the wish **_

_Nani wo matte iru no _

_Kitai kakeru koto to _

_Negai kakeru koto wa _

_Niteru you de maru de _

_Chigau mono _

_**What are you waiting for? **_

_**Expecting something **_

_**And wishing for something **_

_**Are similar but **_

_**Totally different **_

_Dou mirareteru tte nani iwareteru tte _

_Sonna koto wa mou dou demo yokutte _

_Kokoro kakusazu ni irareru daiji na _

_Hito ga hitsuyou dakedo ne mazu _

_Watashitachi wa watashitachi jishin _

_Mitomenakereba imi ga nai _

_**I don't care anymore **_

_**How I'm seen or what people say **_

_**First I need someone precious **_

_**With whom I don't have to hide my heart **_

_**If we don't accept ourselves **_

_**It doesn't mean anything **_

_Shinjitsu nara hitotsu nante _

_Ittai dare ga itsu kimeta no _

_Sonna jidai wa mou _

_Toorisugita koro _

_**Who on earth decided **_

_**That there was only one truth **_

_**Those times **_

_**Are already past **_

_Obienaide hikari no sasu _

_Sono houkou wo mitsuketara _

_Tsubasa hiroge takaku _

_Takaku maiagare _

_**Don't be afraid, if you find **_

_**Where the light is shining **_

_**Spread your wings **_

_**And fly high **_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau koto de _

_Subete ha hajimatte ikun da _

_Shinjiru koto sore ga _

_Negai sono mono sa _

_**Everything begins **_

_**With wishing strongly **_

_**The act of believing **_

_**Is the wish **_

_Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau koto de _

_Subete ha hajimatte ikun da _

_Shinjiru koto sore ga _

_Negai sono mono sa _

_**Everything begins **_

_**With wishing strongly **_

_**The act of believing **_

_**Is the wish **_

_Nani wo matte iru no _

_Kitai kakeru koto to _

_Negai kakeru koto wa _

_Niteru you de maru de _

_Chigau mono_

_**What are you waiting for? **_

_**Expecting something **_

_**And wishing for something **_

_**Are similar but **_

_**Totally different**_

He'd never heard her sing something like that before...it was almost like she was singing to him about herself. Stepping down from the stage she smiled at him, then around at the others a little more shyly before gesturing to him to follow her. When he reached the tiny space she used as a dressing room she gave him his third surprise of the evening when she stood on her tiptoes and hugged him. "Happy birthday.."

"Thank you.." Slightly overwhelmed, but far from unhappy he returned the embrace, breathing in the rose and lavender scents from her hair. They'd become good friends in the weeks they'd known each other, he very much enjoying the young woman's company. Miss Erica had told him that beneath the shyness she possessed a real streak of mischief and a wicked sense of humour, both things he'd seen hints of. _One day I'll know her well enough to see them for real.. _"That was a beautiful song.."

Miss Murrue blushed but smiled. "I h-hoped you'd l-like it.."

"Now what are you doing stammering again?"

She rubbed at her nose the way she usually did when she was embarrassed. "You know I'm not used to being c-complimented like that.."

"Well, one day you will be." He poked her nose gently. "Even if I have to tell you every time I see you." She crinkled her nose at his touch and giggled, pulling away slightly to gesture to the paper bag Miss Erica had given him. He peeked inside and raised an eyebrow. "Donuts?"

"I made them myself," she admitted, rubbing her nose again. "Though Mrs. Yamato helped me.." Nodding he took one of the doughy treats and bit into it, remembering Miss Erica's candid admittal that her friend wasn't the world's best cook. But he could find nothing wrong. The donut was delicious, light and spongy and filled with strawberry jam. "Perfect."

"Really? Erica says I can't cook so well, but I did my best with those.."

"It shows. Thank you very much." Miss Murrue beamed, the expression as stunning as he'd ever seen. From being so shy she could barely string a sentence together she had certainly changed, almost overnight. He didn't know whether it was due to him or to something more but he liked the difference in her, as did her friends. _Although her shyness is really cute. _"Will you come with me tomorrow?"

"Of course. Where to?"

"I want to show you what _I_ do in my spare time."

* * *

--

"Oh? _That_ sounds interesting.."

"It really isn't." Pulling a brush through auburn hair she tied it back with a red ribbon before scrutinising her reflection in the mirror. "Do I look all right?"

Erica poked her head around the door and looked her up and down. "You look great. Did he say where he'd be taking you?"

"No, but he said it was something I'd probably enjoy. He never said it was what he does in his spare time...I know he runs a mechanic's shop normally, and that he plays soccer at the weekends, but I don't know what else.."

"Maybe he runs a strip club?"

"Erica!"

The older woman giggled. "Well, he _is_ pretty handsome. It's a shame he doesn't do more to exploit that. If he ever decides he needs more money, I'll start a Ladies' Night at the bar."

"You leave him alone," Murrue replied crossly. "He's fine just the way he is."

"And you're smitten."

"I'm what?"

Her friend grinned. "You've fallen for him. Already. After what, three, four weeks?"

She blushed. "I-is that bad?"

"Not at all. It means you're starting to act like a normal girl."

"I suppose that's a good thing.." Checking her reflection one more time she straightened the hem of her pink sweater and took a deep breath. "You think he'll like the outfit?"

Erica patted her shoulder. "I have the feeling he'd like whatever you wore. Now go on, or you'll be late."

Running along the street, bag in hand she weaved in and out of people, almost losing her hat in the process. He said he'd be waiting at the corner of the street just up ahead, outside the butchers', and sure enough as she got closer she could see the familiar figure there, blonde curls peeking out from under the black wool hat - still his only protection against the cold. Stifling a giggle she crept up on him before tapping him on the back, not able to help smiling when he jumped and whirled around. "Good morning."

"Morning, Miss Murrue. Are you ready?"

"To go where?"

"You'll see." He held out an arm for her which, despite nervousness at all the people watching, she took. Risking a peek up at him her heart skipped at the unmistakeable affection in his eyes and smile. _Erica said that I'd fallen for him. I wonder... _Taking a deep breath she cuddled close to him, finding she rather liked this new feeling of being close to someone. Mwu was a kind and generous friend, and she loved spending time with him - she hadn't really considered that her feelings for him might change. _And I don't know if I want them to. He's been such a good friend, helped me get over some of my shyness...if we got closer would it spoil things?_

"Up here.." Leading her to a small two-story building down an alleyway he unlocked a door and helped her up the steeply winding stairs. "What do you think?"

"Not what I expected.."

The room was messy, smelling stale and old. Musical instruments were stacked carefully in a corner, including an old keyboard, two guitars with amplifiers, and a drum kit along with a couple of microphones. Understanding, and rather amused, she looked up at her companion. "This is what you do in your spare time?"

"That first night I came to see you, I was there on a tip-off from a friend of mine - another member of the band. He said you had a perfect voice, and that you'd be just right to join us. But for the last few weeks, well...I've sort of been keeping you all to myself.."

"Oh.." Rather embarrassed, but pleased at the same time, Murrue smiled and stared at the floor.

"There you are!"

The voice was vaguely familiar, and she glanced up to see a young man peeking out from around a corner. After a couple of moments she recognised him. "Kira?"

Mwu sighed. "He was the one who told me about you."

The boy grinned. "Mom had already said what a good singer you were, but I hadn't expected to see you there in the bar that night...she'd said you were too shy."

"So, is this her?" From behind young Kira appeared another man around Mwu's age, who looked her up and down appreciatively. "Very nice." Unaccustomed to such attention she blushed and hid behind her companion, who offered a scowl towards the other man.

"Lay off, Andy."

"I'm just saying, is all," was the reply. "No wonder you kept her to yourself for so long."

"That isn't the reason. I just.." He sighed and turned to Murrue, handsome face full of apology. "And I'm sorry. I asked you to come with me today 'cause I wanted to see if you'd try singing with us, but if you'd rather go on home, then that's okay.."

"N-no, I can t-try.." Clutching her wool hat tightly she smiled a little. True, she _was_ nervous, but with Mwu here she was sure she'd be all right. She took a deep breath and looked up at the others. "It's n-nice to meet you. M-my name is Murrue.."

--

"She's a cute one, all right. I never pictured you as one who went for the 'shrinking violet' type.."

He glanced over at his companion, who was sitting demurely with a cup of tea listening to the good-natured bantering between the younger members of the band, Kira, Athrun and Dearka. Sometimes she'd look around the grimy room and up at him before blushing and returning her attention to her drink - and he wanted to take her away from this so badly. Before, the rented space hadn't been...well, okay, it had been bad, but it had been tolerable, just big enough for the band and it's stuff, and they could ignore the creaky floors and peeling wallpaper. But looking at it now with her in it's midst it was like a hovel. And though Murrue didn't seem to notice the way the others stared at her, _he_ certainly did.

"I've never met anyone like her before..."

"No, I imagine you haven't. Bit different from the girls who usually come to the gigs.."

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't get it from _every_ girl who showed an interest, you know."

"But it was enough of them, wasn't it? Does she know about that?"

Mwu scowled. "No, she doesn't. And you're not going to tell her."

"And if one of your earlier conquests spots you out with her? Someone like that deserves better than the Casanova type."

"Someone like you, perhaps? Is that where you're going with this?"

Andy shrugged. "You said she was just a friend, right? Nothing to stop a guy from trying.." With that he sauntered over to Murrue and crouched down beside her, laying on the charm. As Mwu watched with increasing anger he patted her hand and spoke quietly, the words causing the young woman's eyes to widen. Slowly she glanced up at him, and her expression was one he never wanted to see again. Pain, sadness...Her eyes filled with tears, and before he could say anything she grabbed her hat and coat and ran, little feet echoing on the stairs until the door slammed.

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"I told her the truth," Andy replied simply. "About the girls, and about how she'd probably just end up as one of them if she spent any more time with you.."

"You bastard. Do you have any idea what you've just done?"

"I saved the poor kid. Someone so sweet deserves better than you. She.." He got no further before Mwu's fist connected with his jaw and he was sent flying across the table. Dazed and bleeding he stared blearily back up at his attacker, who was practically shaking with anger. "Am I wrong?"

The words only served to infuriate him more, and he leapt on his rival, the two of them fighting like schoolboys. Andy got a couple of good hits on him, causing a black eye and a busted lip, but Mwu had anger on his side, his punches almost knocking the other man unconcsious. Eventually the younger boys managed to pull him away, Kira in particular staring in astonishment. But he gave no explanation, instead running off in pursuit of his friend. Weeks of slowly earning her trust and her smile...now she'd probably never speak to him again.

--

"Murrue, will you come out of there and talk to me?"

Unheeding of her friend's words she sat there in silence, staring at the far wall while tears trickled down her cheeks. _Why am I so sad? It's not as if we're dating or anything...I shouldn't be upset to hear that he's been with other girls..._

_**Because you thought he was different to the others..**_

"He _was_ different. He _is_ different."

Was he, though? On the face of it, he seemed like any of the others, those who'd played with her heart then had broken it without a second thought. He'd just done it differently from them, had taken time earning her complete trust. _He made me love him. _And now... "It might be a mistake," she mumbled to herself, brushing the back of a hand across her face to get rid of the tears. "I hope it is.." But the other man had sounded so sure...

"Murrue, he's here. Do you want to talk to him?"

"I..." _Do I? He bothered to come all this way back to try and explain himself...I guess I should hear him out... _"O-okay.."

Erica sighed. "We need some milk. I'll be back in a while."

The two sat in silence, in opposite chairs, she peeking up every so often. He did look a mess, right eye bruised and almost swollen shut, and blood seeping from a cut lip...what had happened after she'd gone? "W-what happened?"

Mwu dabbed at his lip with the sleeve of his jacket. "We had a disagreement."

She nodded. "W-what he said...was that true?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I've been a bit of a rover, but no because things are different now."

"How are they?" She rubbed at her eyes. "Sorry. I don't know why I'm acting this way.."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out at all, least of all that way. That's why I have the black eye.."

"You got into a fight with him?"

"Yeah. I was so mad I couldn't even talk. I...I tried so hard to be someone you could trust, and he went and said something like that. I didn't expect you to even want to see me again."

"F-for a while I didn't want to. And I don't even know why I was so sad. I-I mean it's not as if we're any more than friends, so..." She smiled a little, rubbing away more tears. "Sorry.."

"I hoped that one day we could be. That's why I got so mad at him.."

Murrue blushed. "O-oh..."

"Things are different now because I met you. I kept you away from the others 'cause I wanted it to be just us." Embarrassed he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"All we've done is apologise. You're sorry, I'm sorry, so we'll leave it at that. Now how about we sort those injuries out?"

Mwu glanced up hopefully. "Am I forgiven?"

"Well, you're not with any of those other girls at the moment, are you?" At the fervent shake of his head she smiled. "So yes, you are."

"Ow.."

"Don't be a baby. It can't hurt that much."

"But it does..." Grumbling under his breath he closed his eyes and let her continue to clean his injuries. She couldn't do much for the black eye, but the cut lip she bathed in salt water, much to his annoyance. He whined so much she wanted to swat him round the back of the head but stayed still, brushing thin fingers across a bruise on his cheek.

"You _are_ a mess.."

"I feel better now.." Opening his eyes he regarded her with a smile, his good eye twinkling with honest affection. "The worst thing was not knowing whether you'd let me apologise.."

"I'm a soft touch. And besides.." She blushed. "I like you too much to just let you go.."

"You like me?"

"Of course I do." Bright red by now she glanced at her lap and the wet cloth she held. "I've liked you since I met you."

Clearly delighted Mwu hugged her so tightly she could hardly breathe. "Thank you.." She returned the hug happily, tucking her head into the crook of his neck. She couldn't have let him go, could she? He'd come to mean so much to her in such a short space of time..

"Can we be more than friends now?"

She giggled. "Yes, we can."

--

( random lol

please read and review! )


	5. Chapter 5

"Typical. Absolutely typical."

She made a face, trying to hide her disappointment. She'd spent the whole of yesterday out with Mwu, watching him in a soccer game before they'd gone to the movies together, and though today they'd planned to take a walk at the lake, her December curse had struck again and this morning she'd woken up with a cold so heavy she'd barely been able to sit up, let alone get out of bed. And Erica was short on sympathy. "You could be a little nicer. I feel terrible."

"I'm not the one who spent hours outside in the middle of winter watching my boyfriend play football."

"It wasn't hours, and he's not my boyfriend."

"It was long enough. And he might as well be. He certainly wants the job."

Murrue wondered if her blush was visible under the redness from the fever. "You're never going to let me forget that, are you?"

"I leave you crying while I go for milk and come back to find the two of you draped all over each other. On my sofa. And you still haven't let me know why you were even crying in the first place."

"It's not important.." And it really wasn't now. In a way she could even understand how some of those other girls must have felt. When he turned on the full power of his charm he was hard to resist...for her it was almost impossible. All he had to do was smile and she went weak at the knees. "Will you tell I'm sick, and that she's not to worry?"

"Sure. Are you really okay with me going out? I'll try not to be too long.."

"Take as long as you need to. I'll be fine." Propping herself up on the pillows she took a sip of the hot lemon her friend had brought her. "I just need to let Mwu know I can't go out today.."

"Don't let him talk you into anything. I'll call you later."

What he was likely to talk her into she wasn't sure, but not long after Erica had gone out she picked up the phone and tapped in the familiar number.

_"Hey there. Where are you?"_

She smiled to hear his voice. "I can't come out today. I must've caught cold yesterday...I can't even get out of bed."

_"Aww. I'll come look after you."_

"Y-you don't h-have to.." she squeaked, thin fingers curled around the patchwork comforter. Not that she didn't want to see him - in fact the thought of him coming up here to take care of her was a wonderful one - but she didn't want him to catch her cold.

_"No," _he laughed, _"but I want to. I'd love to fuss over you, if Miss Erica won't mind."_

"She's gone out for the day. No sympathy."

_"Never mind. I have plenty. Stay where you are and I'll be right there.."_

"Okay.." Ending the call she padded over to unlock the door before clambering back into bed and snuggling down with a favourite book. He'd be there in a little while - the lake wasn't all that far away. They'd planned to come back here together after their walk for some cocoa...Mwu had told her he'd teach her a foolproof way of making pancakes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Knock, knock.."

"In here!" she croaked, and he peeked around the door into the tiny bedroom to see her tucked up under a colourful bedspread, her red pyjamas matching the fever in her face...though she was sick she looked so absurdly adorable he had to smile.

"Well, well. Little Voice has a frog in her throat."

She wrinkled her nose. "Little Voice?"

"Cute, isn't it?"

"It makes me sound like a kid." But she did smile, propping herself up against her pillows when he came to sit on the bed. "I'm glad you're here." He grinned and placed a hand on her forehead. She was feverish, certainly but she seemed bright enough, amber eyes full of sunshine, and held out her arms for a hug he was happy to give her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better now I've had a hot drink and a paracetamol." She ruffled his hair. "Thank you for coming over."

"Any time, missie." The two of them chatted for a while, she feeling well enough to tease him and joke with him. Just as Miss Erica had said, the young woman possessed a terrific sense of humour, and whether it was due to the cold medication or to his influence she was very affectionate, happy to sit close beside him while they talked.

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

"I did. Next time you have to score for me though.."

"I'll do my best.." Murrue nodded and cuddled close, purring like a cat when he wrapped an arm around her. _I couldn't have let Andy spoil this. None of those other girls could ever compare to her... _At first he'd been afraid he'd lost her trust - he'd tried so hard to become someone she could rely and depend on, and the thought of losing that smile... Looking down at Murrue he grinned at how contented she looked. She was as close as she could get, dark eyes half-open, lips curved in a gentle smile. "Are you sleepy?"

Her smile grew. "No. Just comfortable.." As was he. If he could stay here all day in the cosy little room with her by his side, then that would be happiness enough. Stretching out he chuckled at her grumble and annoyed glance at his disturbing her, and lifted her to sit on his lap, reaching to tickle her toes. Murrue squealed with laughter, wriggling around to try and escape his grasp and almost fell off the bed before he caught her and pulled her back. Breathing deeply she leaned on him, thumping his chest soundly when she'd recovered.

"Ow."

"You deserved that. I hate people knowing I'm ticklish."

"But I like hearing you laugh. It's such a pretty sound."

"Is it?" Blushing again she peeked up at him. "You're not just saying that?"

Mwu grinned. "I don't say anything I don't mean. Have a bit more confidence in yourself."

She made a face, crinkling her nose again. Though she was easily the most beautiful girl he'd ever met, it seemed as though she didn't get complimented on that beauty very often, which was surprising. _She turns heads whenever we're out together, and she really doesn't notice it... _"Everything about you is beautiful."

"N-not everything, surely.."

"Course it is." He poked her nose. "And if you don't believe it, then I will."

"You're an idiot."

He laughed. "I love you, you know?"

"Eh?"

"Well, I do. I've never met anyone like you before.." Breaking off as he saw the tears welling in her eyes he stared at his lap. "And you can forget I said that.."

"D-d-do you m-mean that?"

Mwu smiled a little, though he didn't meet her gaze. "Yeah, I mean it. But it doesn't matter."

"Y-yes it does..." She reached down and cupped his face in her hands, lifting it so he looked right at her. "It matters a lot." Though there were still tears in her eyes, one of which escaped to roll down a flushed cheek, she was smiling. Without another word she hugged him tightly, tears rapidly soaking into his shirt.

"Aw...Miss Erica said she'd kill me if I made you cry.."

Murrue made a sound between a hiccup and a giggle. "I won't tell her....on one condition."

"Which is?"

She peeked up at him shyly. "T-that you k-kiss me."

He chuckled. "I'd say that was fair." Very gently he brushed fingertips down her cheek, the touch causing her eyes to flutter closed, and leaned in closer, breathing in the mixed scents of roses and menthol liniment, which almost made him smile. He could hear her heart racing, feel the heat in her face that probably wasn't entirely due to her fever....she was so close her eyelashes tickled his cheeks.

Then her cellphone rang.

Both jumped violently, Murrue almost falling off the bed again. Muttering curses under her breath she grabbed the offending object and stormed off into the sitting room, leaving him sitting there on her bed trying to work out what had just happened.

"What the hell are you doing calling me?"

_"Whoa there, Miss Sunshine. Didn't I say I'd call you?"_

She sighed. "Yeah, you did, but still.."

_"Did I interrupt something?" _Murrue remained silent, which more or less told her friend everything she needed to know. Erica sighed heavily. _"Is he there with you? What has he done?"_

"He hasn't done anything!"

_"Now, the way your voice just went up about three octaves makes me believe he __**has**__ done something. I didn't come down in the last shower."_

"Seriously, he hasn't done anything. And if he did, it'd be because I wanted it to happen. Okay?"

_"If you're sure. Just remember to slap him if he goes too far."_

She grinned. "Promise." When the call had ended she peeked back into her room, giggling at the rueful expression on his face. "I'm so sorry.."

"Not your fault, princess. Here, c'mon," He held out a hand to her and she hopped back onto the bed, cuddling into his arms with a soft sigh. Erica was a good friend...perhaps _too_ good sometimes. Mwu would make sure she was all right. Looking up at him she smiled, and before he could react she climbed up on his lap and kissed him. Mwu's eyes shot wide open for a second before slowly closing, arms winding round her waist to pull her closer. The kiss lasted only a moment or two before she pulled away, but it was enough. He grinned affectionately, brushing the back of a hand against her cheek. "Thank you."

Flushing bright red to her hairline she hid her face in his shirt, overwhelmed at her own boldness. "S-s-sorry..."

"For what?"

"F-for the....I s-shouldn't have."

"Why not? We both wanted it to happen, didn't we?" Leaning back against the wall he held her close, stroking her hair gently. The comforting touch made her smile and relax a little, just as it always did. She'd wanted to kiss him - in her dreams she'd kissed him - but she'd never thought she'd be able to do it. It was scary, but boy, was she happy. Closing her eyes she settled comfortably into his arms, pillowing her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. And pretty soon, she was asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, _that_ isn't what I was expecting.."

The blonde man grinned and pressed a finger to his lips. He was sitting there on Murrue's bed, she still in her pyjamas curled up sound asleep in his arms. She was smiling, thin arms wrapped around him - it had been a long time since Erica had seen her so happy. But still... "Taking advantage of her?"

"Not of someone I loved." he replied softly, pressing a kiss to the sleeping woman's hair.

Erica blinked...something else unexpected. "You love her?"

"I do. I was able to tell her too. I think we're going to be all right."

"You're lucky to have met her."

He nodded. "I am."

Looking at Murrue, the older woman smiled before leaving them in peace.

_Maybe they're both lucky..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( fwee lol

please read and review! )


	6. Chapter 6

She was curled up on the balcony's window seat, watching the stars or at least appearing to. But she knew her friend well enough to be able to see the faraway look in her eyes...her gaze was inward rather than outward. She was thinking, and Erica had a pretty good idea what about. Or rather, _who_. Smiling she picked up the mug of cocoa she'd made and placed it on the side table, the clink of china waking the younger woman from her daydream. "Oh.."

"Sorry to disturb you.."

"No, it's okay. I was just thinking." She picked up the mug and took a sip of the sweet liquid, looking around at the painted walls of the apartment. In the times she'd been back here she'd painted much more, using the canvases and paints her singing afforded her, and the subject matter had always made Erica smile.

"How long have you been together now?"

Murrue frowned slightly, counting back the days. "Two months or so, I think. I haven't really counted. It's like.."

"Like you've always been together."

She nodded happily.

"You love him, don't you?"

Murrue blushed. "V-very much. I d-didn't really realise till he said it to me. I h-haven't been able to tell him yet.."

"He knows how shy you are. But the way you look at him...I'll bet you he already knows how you feel."

"I hope so."

"Are you going to show him that painting when it's finished?"

The younger woman squeaked and hid her face in her hands, causing Erica to laugh. The latest painting was of a field of wildflowers and butterflies, birds in a blue sky...the natural settings she loved. But at the edge of the field leaning on a fence, his back to the viewer, was the figure of a blonde-haired man, hem of his shirt fluttering in an unseen breeze. The painting was beautiful, and said more about Murrue's feelings for her companion than words ever could. Erica knew that her friend very much wanted to show the completed picture to him, but though she'd progressed rapidly since meeting him, self-confidence was still in relatively short supply. "There's one more thing you could add to it though.."

Her reply was slightly muffled. "And that would be?"

"Yourself."

Murrue peeked through her fingers. "M-myself?"

"Of course. The two of you are always together in life, so why not in the painting?"

"I-I couldn't. W-what if it doesn't w-work out?"

Erica grinned. "Seems to be working out so far." _I've seen the way he looks at her - she has nothing to worry about... _"Here's my challenge. You two have a date Christmas Eve don't you?" At Murrue's nod she chuckled. "Paint yourself into that picture and give it to him as his present."

Her friend's eyes widened. "But....he doesn't know. A-and they're not that good.."

"Sweetie, they are.." And he did know. The day he'd come over to take care of Murrue he'd noticed the designs on the walls, at first thinking they were part of a patterned wallpaper until Erica had enlightened him.

_"You....you mean Murrue painted all this herself? All of it?"_

_"Everything you see on the walls she did herself."_

The blonde man had chuckled softly, gazing down at the sleeping woman with something close to awe. _"What other talents are you hiding, Little Voice?"_

_"Little Voice?"_

He'd grinned. _"Doesn't it suit her?"_

_"It is cute.."_

Spending all his free time with her, giving her affectionate pet names....he was certainly smitten. Murrue still had her face hidden, but her friend was willing to bet good money she was giving her suggestion some serious thought. And without a word she got up and walked to the boxroom she used as a studio, flicking on the light. Following her Erica placed the mug of cocoa on the cabinet where she stored her materials, seeing her sitting there staring at the canvas,

"You really think he'd like it?"

"I bet he'll love it." She'd painted every part of it with care, but especially the figure of the man, and as Erica watched her friend reached out and brushed fingertips over the image of him, a gentle smile curving her lips. And after a moment she took a lock of her own hair between those fingers, examining the dark auburn colour idly before rummaging in the cabinet and pulling out two tubes of paint and nodding to herself. Smiling, Erica left her to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, sweetheart."

Setting down her package with a smile she accepted his hug, giggling when he lifted her up to spin her round. "Were you waiting long?"

"Nah. Just got here." He'd been leaning on the wall of the cafe they usually had coffee in, cap tugged low over blonde curls against the chilly north wind, and drawing attention from all the girls who walked past. She wasn't too happy about all the looks and whispers he got, still having trouble believing someone so handsome actually loved her, but he saved his smiles just for her, never letting go of her hand when they walked together....perhaps, just perhaps he thought she was prettier than those other girls?

He peeked down to her side in interest. "What've you got there?"

"Your Christmas present."

"Ooh, can I see it?"

"No, you can't. It isn't Christmas yet. You can open it tomorrow."

"Awww..." He reached to try and grab the paper-wrapped canvas but she skipped out of the way, frowning playfully.

"No grabbing, you'll break it. Behave yourself."

Mwu pouted. "You're so mean.." Rather enjoying this new sense of power she smiled sweetly, stifling more laughter at how he seemed to deflate into himself. Eventually he sighed and shook his head. "You're going to be my boss now, aren't you?"

"Your boss? Now that _does_ sound like fun." She held out a hand to him, hoping he'd take it and to her delight he did, without hesitation. They walked together through the crowded streets, looking idly at the stalls and sellers lining the pavement. The city had this Christmas fair every year, and every year previously she'd come with Erica, but this year the older woman had suggested she go with Mwu instead, pointing out how romantic it might be.

_"You need to get used to being out in public with him.."_

"Where are we going first?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Well, I'm kinda hungry.." That didn't surprise her. She'd discovered in the weeks they'd spent together that he had a large appetite, he often eating twice the amount she did. She still wasn't sure of her own cooking skills, never sure how long to leave something in the oven or on the stove for, but it made her more determined to try. For his sake, if not for her own. Weaving her way through the crowd she led him to the soup stall, ordering Scotch broth for two.

"What's in this?" He sniffed cautiously at the broth, poking at a floating vegetable. Murrue, by now halfway through her own soup, raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to eat that, or just dissect it?"

He looked dubious. "Is it good?"

"Of course it is. Don't tell me you don't like vegetables."

"Well..." As her eyebrow raised further he sighed and began to eat the broth, slowly at first, then with an expression of pleased surprise, he polished it off in record time.

"Told you it was good."

"You did. And you're always right. Now what can we eat?"

She giggled. "You're still hungry?"

"Course. Something sweet, and this time it's my treat. 'Cause I know you like the sweet stuff."

"You and Erica are a dangerous combination.." Pointing him in the right direction she blushed when he wrapped an arm around her waist, much to his amusement. Though she loved to be held close, the whole 'in public' thing was still a little overwhelming....it felt like everyone was looking at her. Hesitantly she shuffled a little closer and squeaked when he kissed the crown of her hair.

"Sweetheart, at this rate the only way you won't be embarrassed is if we walk on opposite sides of the street.."

"N-not embarrassed.." she mumbled. "Just self-conscious.."

Mwu chuckled gently and brought her closer for a hug. "No-one's looking at you. Lots of couples are out together tonight, and they're all in their own little world. So don't worry.."

"O-okay.."

He watched her with a fond smile. When it was just the two of them she very affectionate, happy to curl up on his lap while they talked, but out in public the shyness came over her again. Not that he particularly minded....he loved her regardless. _When she's so shy it makes me want to take her home and look after her. And when she's affectionate....well, I just want to take her home. _Following her whispered directions he walked with her to a small tent containing a brazier and several tables laden with plates of cake and plastic glasses of a spicy-smelling red liquid. "What's this?"

"Cake with marzipan, and mulled wine. It has cinnamon and other stuff in. It warms you up.."

"I see.." Buying cake and wine for the two of them he walked her to a bench, grinning when she cuddled up close. Just as she had said, the wine warmed him up, the warmth spreading quickly to numb toes and fingers. "Wow.."

"Told you." She was holding her (empty?) plastic cup in both hands, leaning back against the bench and looking up at the stars.

"Have you just drunk all that in one go?"

"Two goes." she replied mildly. She didn't even look tipsy, just a slight pink flush to her cheeks that could have been due to the cold. The wine was pretty strong - he wasn't even a third of the way down his own cup - so how had she done that?

"Little Voice and her many talents.."

Murrue crinkled her nose. "That's an embarrassing nickname, you know.."

"It's a pet name. And it's cute. You want more of that stuff?"

"If you're offering.."

Two more glasses of wine and pieces of cake later, the two of them walked hand-in-hand through the streets, checking out the stalls and people. One stall sold jewellery, and Mwu noticed his companion was particularly taken with one piece.....a silver pendant in the shape of a butterfly. He remembered the paintings on the wall of her apartment, the flower fields dotted with butterflies and birds... "You like those, don't you?

"Like what?"

"Butterflies." At her nod he smiled. "Then you can have that as a Christmas present."

"N-no, t-that's okay. You don't have to.." She made as if to set the necklace down but he caught her hand, handing the money for the purchase over to the stall owner before fastening the pendant around her neck.

"Pretty as a picture."

Murrue crinkled her nose, cheeks brilliant scarlet. "I told you that you didn't have to.." she mumbled, scuffing her toe on the ground. "B-but t-thank you. Does that mean you want _your_ present now?"

"Nah, I can wait. Where to now?"

She looked around the darkened streets, at the remainder of the stalls, then smiled and pointed. Up ahead was the city's cathedral, it's doors open to spill candlelight and music onto the streets. He'd never really been in there before - it was an odd choice, but she seemed happy with it, so he saw no reason to deny her.

"Wow..."

It was _incredible._ Walls stretching up to a soaring ceiling, the moonlight streaming in through stained-glass windows...he'd never seen anything like it. Standing still in the middle of the aisle he stared all around with wide eyes, aware of his companion's amusement but not really minding it. Others were there too, sitting in the pews listening to the music of a choir, the harmony of voices echoing from the stonework and surrounding the listeners.

"Bet the kid wishes he could sing like that.." Mwu breathed before glancing down at her. "Can _you_ sing like that?"

"I never tried," she admitted softly, amber eyes fixed on the choir.

"Could you try? For me?"

"Here?"

"Would that be a problem?"

"I-I'm not sure.." He nodded and they fell silent again, he winding an arm around her again to bring her close. Murrue closed her eyes and leaned against him, little mittened hand reaching to curl around his and he smiled, kissing her cheek to make her blush. When the choirsong was over, she looked up at him with her usual sweet smile. "You'd really like to hear me sing like that?"

"You know I would."

After the applause for the choir had faded she closed her eyes, still holding onto his hand. Bright red to her ears she took a deep breath, and to his delight she began to sing.

_Felicitas cum amicis communicata est_

_Tristitia est communis dolor cum omnibus amicis_

_Per aspera vita beata est_

_Causa vivendi omnibus_

_Invenire credere magni momenti_

_Fores aperiendi_

_Fores aperiendi_

_tempus est_

_certe_

_**Your joy is the proof you've shared happiness with someone **_

_**Your sorrow is the proof you've shared pain with someone **_

_**The road may be steep, but it's far better than an uneventful life **_

_**Everyone has proof of life **_

_**What's important is to find it and believe it **_

_**Love, bravery, and hope, they all exist in everyones heart **_

_**Everyone is waiting for the door to open **_

_**And when you achieve it **_

_**The word (someone) will smile for you**_

When she came back down to earth she very cautiously peeked around her, and promptly squeaked when the small crowd that had gathered around began clapping. By now cherry-red she turned around and dived into Mwu's arms, hiding her face in his coat. He chuckled fondly, threading fingers through her hair. "Thank you, sweetheart.."

"W-was it r-really okay? P-people didn't mind?"

"They loved it." Hesitantly she looked up at him then back at the little crowd, smiling slightly before gratefully accepting his offer to leave. Though she sang to a packed bar three times a week she still wasn't at all used to the attention it got her, and had admitted that she much preferred to sing just for him. They walked quietly together hand-in-hand, she still clutching the flat wrapped parcel she'd brought along with her. Though he was immensely curious as to what could be in it, he hadn't asked, knowing she'd let him know when she was ready to.

"Is there anywhere else you'd like to go?"

He glanced around the little fair, seeing people still milling about here and there, though the late hour meant a lot of stalls were packing up for the night. It _was_ Christmas tomorrow, after all....they probably wanted to be home with their families. But there was one more place... "You like roast chestnuts?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!" Dropping the hot nut she blew on her burned fingers, shaking them in the cold air to try and cool them down, blinking away tears. He set down the paper-wrapped package on the bench and caught her hand, examining the reddened tips before blowing on them gently.

"That feel better?"

Heart racing, she nodded slightly, catching her breath when he began pressing little kisses to her fingertips. The simple touch caused feelings she hadn't expected.....it sent tingles all through her body right to her toes. Murmuring softly she closed her eyes, only to open them again with a grumble when he stopped the attention.

"Crosspatch."

Murrue pouted, shuffling closer to him. "What did you stop for?"

"Cause there's more to kiss than fingertips." With that he kissed her lips - and this wasn't the careful kind of peck she'd given him back in her apartment a few weeks ago....this was a real kiss, full of tenderness, and it felt wonderful. It was still careful, he obviously not wanting to scare her off, but right now she was anything but frightened. When they broke for air he smiled, touching his forehead to hers. "Merry Christmas.."

"M-merry Christmas.." More than a little dizzy she took a few deep breaths, leaning against him to recover herself. There was a sort of ringing in her ears, the tingling she'd felt earlier back in full force...and all he'd done was kiss her. When she'd gotten her breath back she smiled herself, reaching down to pick up the parcel she'd brought. "T-this is for you.."

She watched his expression carefully as he pulled off the paper, heart skipping a beat at his delighted smile. "Oh wow..."

"I-is it okay?"

"It's brilliant. You painted this, didn't you?"

Not able to meet his gaze she nodded shyly, twisting thin fingers together. "E-Erica said I s-should give it to you.."

"I'm glad you did. It's beautiful. Like the pictures on the walls."

Murrue squeaked. "Y-you know a-about that?"

"Miss Erica told me. You have a real talent for it. You prefer it to singing?"

She nodded again. She loved to sing, but painting...it was like her own world, one she created herself, and though the idea that anyone else would like them was hard to believe, she was beyond happy that Mwu thought she was good at it.

"How come you painted us into it?"

"Because I-I like you being there. And I like being w-with you." Knowing she wouldn't get a better chance than this she screwed up her eyes, fingers curled so tightly together she couldn't feel them anymore. "I...I...l-l-love you.."

The next thing she knew she'd been wrapped up in a bearhug, face pressed into his shoulder. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. With a smile she returned the embrace, happy she'd been able to tell him at last.

_I think this is the best Christmas I ever had..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( Fluffs! The song is 'Coro di Dea' by the Goddess Family Club, and I don't own it lol

please read and review! )


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey.."

Hearing the familiar voice she smiled, setting the tray of newly-baked scones on the counter before turning around. He was there, wrapped up a little better this time against the snow that had begun to fall in a thick coat and purple scarf, and he was grinning from ear-to-ear. Carefully she brushed the snowflakes from his hair, giggling when he kissed her fingers. "No cars to fix today?"

"Sure I do, but I thought I'd take some time out to come see my girlfriend. That okay?"

"I guess so," she teased gently. "That and it's cold outside, right?"

"There is that," he admitted, before sneaking one of the scones. And promptly swore as the still-hot treat burned his fingers. Murrue sighed and shook her head.....hadn't she known he'd try something like that?

"Now that serves you right, doesn't it? No stealing."

"Not stealing. I'll pay for it. Do you think the very beautiful waitress would let me buy her a cup of hot chocolate if I asked her boss?"

"The beautiful one's over there," she remarked, gesturing to the girl who had started a few weeks ago. Beautiful she was certainly, with long candyfloss-pink hair and huge blue eyes, and she'd gotten quite a following. "Kira's been working up the courage to ask her out ever since she got here."

Mwu snorted. "Dumb kid. But teenage boys aren't the best at appreciating beauty."

"And you are?"

He grinned. "I know who _I_ prefer.." Leaning forward he pecked a kiss to her lips before calling to Mrs. Yamato, who was busy mixing cake batter in the kitchens. "Scuse me, is it okay if I buy this young lady a drink? I promise I won't keep her long.."

The older woman's voice echoed back a moment later. "How busy are we?"

"Just a couple in."

"Go on then. Don't make a habit of this though.."

"Promise I won't. I just have a proposition for her, that's all.." Immediately curious Murrue frowned, but he just winked and walked off to find a table, whistling cheerily. With a little sigh she got on with making the hot chocolate, adding jam and cream to two of the warm scones before taking them over to where he sat watching the snow fall. Mwu smiled and pulled her down to sit beside him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You been busy?"

"Not really. There aren't many people at work this week. What did you want to ask me?"

He chuckled softly. "Straight to the point. Well, I was going to ask if you'd like to come round to my place for dinner on Friday. See in the new year together, that kind of thing. Sound good?"

She pursed her lips. She and Erica usually went to see the fireworks at the lake on New Year's Eve - it would be a shame to miss them. On the other hand, spending the whole evening with Mwu, just the two of them....that would be wonderful. "What time?"

He beamed. "Around seven?"

"I'll be there."

"Thanks, princess.." As they sat together sipping their cocoa he looked her up and down appreciatively, causing her to blush. She'd put on the outfit impulsively that morning, a tight pink sweater and jeans that under normal circumstances she'd never have dreamed of wearing. Erica had said it was because her singing and the times she spent with Mwu had changed her. It was a nice thought, if a little scary - did she want to change?

"Have I changed?"

"A little bit. You're braver I think...you don't seem to be quite as shy anymore." He looked round at her face, blue eyes full of concern. "Does that worry you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think I want to just hide away from everyone, but other times I imagine myself like this, and it makes me happy.."

He laughed. "So what is it you want?"

"You."

"Oh? Now there's a nice thought. But you know, you already have me."

"I do?"

"Of course. You did from the moment we met." Murrue blushed again, taking a bite of her scone. It had been the same for her. She'd fallen for him the very first time she'd seen him, though all he'd done was smile and compliment her. _I didn't think anything would come of it. He was the most handsome man I'd ever seen, but I expected him to back off like everyone else once he realised how shy I was. But instead....he chased me. He brought me out of my shell.._

"You changed me, you know?"

"Nah, I don't think I did. You changed yourself. You wanted to be someone different."

"Would you still have liked me if I didn't?"

He kissed her cheek. "I'd still have loved you if you didn't."

She thought about his words for a long time after he'd gone...that he hadn't been the one to change her. Since meeting him she'd begun to make more of an effort, to make eye contact with and talk to him, and that in turn had made her more able to talk to others. So perhaps he was right? _I never really thought about it....I just assumed that he'd been the one to change me... _Whatever the reason, she _had_ changed. Maybe not completely, but enough, and she'd found love because of it.

_New year, new me...._

_------------------------------------------  
_

"Am I early?"

"Not at all.." He'd spent hours cleaning up the house. Not that it had been particularly messy or dirty, but it _was_ the first time she'd come over and he wanted to make a good impression. She was dressed carefully in a burnt-orange top and brown skirt, dark hair clipped up save for a few escaped strands, and she was beautiful. "You look great.."

Murrue blushed but smiled, picking at her skirt. "Erica bought them for me as a Christmas present. She said that apart from red, they were the colours that suited me best.."

"She was right. Here, come sit down.."

She did so, accepting the glass of wine he offered with a wry smile. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"I don't think I have enough wine in the house to get you drunk." She scowled and threw a pillow at him, which he easily dodged before blowing her a kiss. "Now, now, that's not nice. I made us dinner and everything."

"That sounds nice." She sniffed the air. "And it smells good. What is it?"

"Lamb stew. With peas and mint potatoes. Sound okay?" She nodded happily, snuggling into his arms when he sat down beside her on the dark blue sofa. Though she hadn't quite gotten over her shyness in public, when it was just the two of them she was affectionate and loving, always wanting to be close.

"You want a look round?"

"Later.." she murmured, making no effort to move.

"Now c'mon Little Voice, I need to finish making dinner..." With no small amount of difficulty he managed to free himself from her grasp, chuckling at her annoyed grumble. "Aren't you hungry?"

"A bit.."

"Come on then, you can taste it for me." He led her into the kitchen, lifting her up to sit on the counter before letting her try a spoonful of the stew. She tasted it carefully, wiggling her toes, then smiled.

"Delicious."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"You made it yourself?"

"Certainly did. Would you like me to show you how one day?"

"I think I'd like that. Can I have another taste?"

He chuckled. "No, you can't. It's almost ready." Ruffling her hair when she pouted he helped her down off the counter and pulled out a chair for her, catching her lips in a kiss to bring the smile back. "There we go."

"Candles, and wine...you really have made an effort.."

"Shouldn't I have?"

Murrue smiled, sitting gracefully down at the table and spreading a napkin over her skirt. "I didn't say that. It's very nice. I'm just not used to having such a fuss made."

"I'll have to make as much of a fuss of you as I can then, won't I? Until you _are_ used to it.."

She crinkled her nose, but said nothing as he spooned the stew onto her plate, followed by a few of the potatoes. He couldn't think of anything he'd enjoy more than spoiling her - she deserved it. As she began to eat he added more wine to her glass before lighting the candles and flicking off the kitchen light, sitting down opposite. "Is it good?"

"Very. Thank you."

"We can see the New Year fireworks from the back garden. If we wrap up warm we can go sit on the bench with some tea and watch them."

"You had all this planned?"

Mwu grinned sheepishly. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

The young woman smiled sweetly and took another spoonful of her stew. The flickering candlelight reflected off her eyes and hair and added to her beauty, with the result that he spent far more time watching her than he did eating. She noticed, as he'd known she would, but instead of blushing she smiled again, poking her tongue out.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Do I need to?"

He chuckled. "No, I don't suppose you do." He tried some more stew and wrinkled his nose when he realised it was cold. "Did Miss Erica give you a time to come home?"

"No...she just said to come home when I was ready. She trusts you." He knew _she_ trusted him - the fact that she was completely relaxed around him told him as much - and the fact that her best friend also trusted him was reassuring to know. Nodding he got up to scrape the cold food into the bin, glancing out of the window as a firework exploded in the sky outside.

"I can give you a lift home when you're ready." She smiled, finishing her dinner and getting up to join him, cuddling close again. Mwu grinned and kissed the crown of her hair. "You might not be used to having a fuss made of you, but you certainly seem to like it.."

"Mmm.."

"Hey, the fireworks are starting. Murrue?" Almost asleep she rubbed at her eyes, smiling hazily up at him. They'd moved to his sitting room after dinner, curled up close together under a blanket on the sofa, but she didn't remember much about the movie he'd put on or even what it had been called, being content just to be with him. With a yawn she sat up and stretched.

"We have to go watch them?"

"Well, we don't _have_ to. But they're usually pretty good.."

"Okay.."

The night was cold but pretty, the sky clear to show the thousands of stars sprinkled like sugar over the velvet blackness. It was a stunning sight, and made getting up off the sofa worth it. Brushing back the hair under her hat with one hand, the other clasped tightly in Mwu's, she smiled, especially when a firework shot into the air and exploded in a shower of blue and purple sparks.

"Happy New Year.."

"Happy New Year, beautiful." He came to stand behind her, winding arms around her waist, and they watched the firework display together. Two months she'd known and loved him, and with any luck, they could be here again to watch the fireworks next year. _I still have a hard time understanding why he loves me, but I'm so glad he does..._

"Mwu?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She felt him smile into her hair, felt the kiss to the back of her neck, and wasn't at all surprised when he spun her around to face him. His eyes were full of such affection it almost took her breath away, sending a tingle all through her. And very slowly he leaned closer, brushing his nose against hers before kissing her. It was gentle, tender....but she wanted more. Standing on her tiptoes she wound her arms around his neck, giving him permission to deepen the exchange, which he accepted without hesitation. The fireworks that kiss caused were brighter and better than any she'd seen that night, sending sparks right to her fingers and toes. When they were finally forced to break for air she smiled rather dazedly up at him, leaning into him with a purr of delight when he stroked the back of her neck.

"I don't want to go home. Can't I stay here?"

Mwu chuckled gently, nuzzling into her neck. "Sweetheart, you can have whatever you want. The spare room is yours.."

"Not with you?" He raised an eyebrow and she beamed. "Please?"

"You trust me?"

"Shouldn't I?"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck whilst muttering something under his breath. Finally, he nodded with a wry smile. "Okay. But no fidgeting."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm really not sure how much sleep I'll be able to get.... _She was standing at the window bathed in moonlight and the flashes from the fireworks that still brightened the sky. Against his own better judgment he'd agreed to let her stay with him, and had lent her one of his old shirts to use as a nightgown. The garment was far too big for her, of course, the cuffs of the sleeves covering her hands but it still skimmed her thighs, giving him an umimpeded view of long, slender legs. Suppressing a groan he ran a hand through his hair. _What the hell am I going to do?_

"Oh, there you are!" Then she squeaked, flushing bright red. Surprised, Mwu glanced down at himself. He was dressed how he usually would be for bed, in a vest and shorts....but she'd never seen him like that, just as he'd never seen her in just a shirt. He smiled sheepishly.

"What are we going to do? I can go in the spare room if you'd prefer.." But she shook her head, instead holding out her hands to him. Heaving another sigh he trudged over to sit on the bed, pulling back the covers for her. "Ladies first.." Murrue smiled.....and hopped up to sit on his lap, wrapping arms around his neck and gazing at him affectionately. "What are you up to?"

"Not tired yet."

"Then what shall we do?" Forcing back the rush of images that skittered across his mind at those words, he smiled back at her, brushing a lock of hair from her face. He loved her as much as it was possible to love anyone, and over the course of the last couple of weeks he'd had several dreams starring her that he really shouldn't have. Miss Erica had implied that her friend was still an innocent in more ways than one, and the last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt Murrue. Shaking his head he made as if to pull away but she wouldn't let go, instead catching his lips in a loving kiss.

And he was lost. Closing his eyes he kissed her back, threading fingers through her hair as he pulled her closer. Despite the exchange being more passionate than any they had shared previously she didn't seem at all nervous, even murmuring softly as he trailed kisses over her cheek and neck. When he finally looked up at her she was still smiling, amber eyes slightly glazed over.

"You don't have to stop.."

"You need some sleep.."

"I already told you, I'm not tired. Please.." She brushed gentle fingertips across his chest, tracing and circling each muscle with care. He shivered, eyes fluttering closed as she worked, to her obvious satisfaction. His reaction was what he had known it would be, what it had been every time he'd woken from the dreams, and when she shuffled a little closer she noticed it, eyes widening.

"Sorry.."

Murrue looked down, biting her lip for a moment, then tentatively squirmed against him. She whimpered softly, her own eyes closing, and after a moment she smiled and squirmed again.

"It feels nice.."

"Does it?" Cautious though he was trying to be still, he was dangerously close to not caring. Her movements were making it extremely difficult to keep control - would it really be so bad? Just this once? Very carefully he pushed up against her, control weakening further at her soft cry.

"I don't want to hurt you.."

"You won't.." she whispered. "I know it." With a sigh he reached into the drawer of his nightstand (one good thing about being a 'ladies' man') before moving so she was lying comfortably.

"Are you really sure?"

"I'm sure.."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't expect that.."

"Didn't you?" Smiling drowsily she looked up at him. "Why not?"

He grinned. "I'm sure you were shy the last time I saw you. I'm not sure who this Murrue is.."

"I decided." She stretched out lazily, closing her eyes at the little quiver than ran through her. "I wanted to be someone different. New year, new me. And besides, I knew you'd never hurt me.." There had been a slight pain, brief and sharp, but it had been swept away by all the other feelings, nothing mattering anymore until she'd finally come back down to earth. He'd been concerned, but he hadn't needed to be. She was just fine. _More than fine.... _Pillowing her head on his chest she felt him kiss the crown of her hair and tuck the comforter around her further. "Thank you.."

"Miss Erica's going to kill me."

Murrue giggled. "No she isn't. She might be cross at first but it'll be okay, because it's what I wanted.."

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart.." Yawning she snuggled further into his embrace. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart."

She smiled. Being a new person really wasn't so bad.

_I think this new year is going to be fun..._

_----------------------------------------------------------  
_

( fufufufu

please read and review! )


	8. Chapter 8

"What time do you call _this_?"

Her friend didn't answer, just offered a sweet smile as she sidled into the apartment and set down her bag on the kitchen table. She didn't look in the least bit sorry for staying out all night and most of the next day without calling, in fact she looked almost luminously happy. As the older woman watched she sort of floated into the sitting room and collapsed on the sofa hugging a throw pillow. And Erica thought she understood. Palming her face she sighed, crossing to sit down on the footstool beside her friend. "Are you all right?"

"Oh yes.." came the muffled reply. Erica smiled and ruffled her hair, causing the younger woman to peek up at her.

"I'm happy for you, you know? While I may not agree with how quickly it happened, I'm still happy. He's a good man."

Murrue pinked. "H-how did you know?"

"Sweetie, how long have I known you? I can tell when something changes. You spent the night with him."

Rather sheepishly her friend nodded, hiding her face in the pillow.

"Was he any good?"

"Erica!"

"Oh come on now, you can't expect me not to ask." What could be seen of Murrue's face was beetroot by now, thin fingers so tightly wrapped around the pillow they'd turned white, leading Erica to suspect that her shyness hadn't _totally _disappeared. "What made you decide to do something like that?"

"I wanted to be someone different. To do something I wouldn't have normally. To take a risk.."

"I'd say you succeeded. Didn't he want to let you go?"

"No....and I didn't _want_ to go.."

Erica grinned. "You know, you didn't have to come home if you didn't want to. If you'd called to say where you were, you could have stayed over there as long as you wanted."

"That....that would really be okay?"

"Course it would. You want to spend more time with him, then go for it. Just make sure he doesn't hurt you.."

Murrue smiled dreamily. "Mwu would never hurt me. I know it..." Getting up she fairly ran to her room. throwing clean clothes into her bag before throwing on her coat. She took one last look at her friend, amber eyes reflecting concern. "You're sure..."

"Murrue, go be with him." It was obvious the younger woman was tremendously excited, pink flush to her cheeks, and not quite able to keep from smiling despite her worry. It was raining heavily outside by now, the wind icy - not the weather to be going out, especially when you couldn't drive, but she knew her friend well enough to know that she wouldn't care.

"Do you want a lift?"

"No, I'll be okay. It's not that far." Pulling the hood of her coat up she vanished through the door, leaving Erica there shaking her head and grinning. _Love sure does change people.._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mwu? Mwu, are you there?"

Halfway through a bowl of noodles he glanced up at the familiar voice. He could see her there at the door, silhouetted against the glass....what was she doing back here? He unlocked the door and let her in, breath leaving him in a 'whuff' as she threw her arms around him. "Sweetheart.."

Murrue peeked up at him from under her hood. Her hair was soaked through, the tip of her nose bright strawberry red from the cold, but she was smiling. "I wanted to see you.."

"You only saw me a couple of hours ago.."

"I know. But." She snuggled closer to him, her coat getting his shirt wet. "I wanted to see you more. Is that bad?"

"Not at all. You can stay just as long as you want.." Helping her out of the sodden coat he put it near the fire to dry before leading her to the bathroom. She was wet through and freezing cold...she needed to warm up. Handing her his robe he ushered her into his room.

"Put that on, and put those wet clothes in the hamper, and I'll run you a hot bath. You'll catch cold if you stay like that.."

She sang in the bath. The sweet voice echoed through the house, bringing neighbours to their front doors to listen, and he chuckled, walking back upstairs and sitting outside the room to hear her better. He liked to hear her sing in Miss Erica's bar, but loved it when she sang just for him. Closing his eyes he leaned back against the wall. She'd been gone less than two hours but he'd missed her in that time, missed her voice, her laughter, her affection. _If she could stay longer, stay forever, I'd be happy. And I'd take care of her... _He'd known her only two months, but in that time he'd become fonder of his shy singer than he'd ever imagined possible.

"Thank you."

He heard her giggle. "Were you listening?"

"Of course."

Murrue pushed open the bathroom door and beckoned to him, moving close to wind her arms around his neck as he leaned against the bathtub. "Erica says I can stay over as long as I want as long as she knows where I am. So," she murmured in between kisses to his cheek, "how long can I stay?"

"If you keep on doing that, you'll be lucky if I let you go at all."

"Mmm...that sounds nice.."

Mwu grinned. "Who are you, and what have you done with Murrue?"

"Oh, so you don't like me like this?"

"I like you very much like this. Maybe a bit _too_ much.." His girlfriend laughed at that and kissed him again, splashing her feet in the hot water. Even her expressions had changed. Her eyes, from the startled deer-in-headlights look they'd had the day they'd first met, were now full of mischief, something which had been very unexpected but _extremely_ attractive. _How much more is there to her than I've seen? _"I think there was a naughty Murrue inside the shy one."

"I think you're right." She laid back in the water and gazed at the ceiling, slender body coated in bubbles. "If there was, _you _woke her up."

"Good." He snaked a hand under the water and tickled her ribs, causing her to squeal with laughter and splash him in an attempt to make him stop, thoroughly soaking him as she tried to get away. She hammered her fists on his chest in between breathless giggles, wriggling so much he had to kiss her to keep her still....and as if by magic all the fight went out of her. Winding her arms around him she kissed him back, purring happily when he stroked the back of her neck.

"You want to get out now? You'll be like a prune."

"Maybe. Will you dry me off?"

Mwu grinned and stood up, scooping her from the tub and wrapping her in a warm fluffy towel before carrying her into his room and settling her on the bed, where she smiled up at him expectantly. With a sigh he knelt down in front of her and began to dry her legs, alternating the gentle rubbing with kisses to her obvious delight. As he moved higher she lay back on the bed with a little sigh of her own. Then she squeaked. "W-what are you doing?"

"Just relax.."

Nodding slightly she did, dark eyes fluttering closed, and as he continued to kiss her thin fingers clutched at the comforter, her toes curling. "Mwu.." A few more kisses and she sank back into the bed. eyes wide in surprise. "Wha.."

"Did you like that?"

Still looking surprised she nodded, trembling when he brushed fingertips over her stomach. Without a word she held out her arms to him, and he was more than happy to oblige, shedding soaked jeans and shirt and pulling the comforter over the two of them before catching her lips in a kiss.

"If this carries on I won't ever want to go home..."

He managed a drowsy laugh, looking up at her from where his head lay pillowed on her chest. "That'd be fine by me.."

"You'd like me to stay?"

"Oh yeah.." He stretched out lazily, nuzzling kisses to her smooth skin to cause a murmur of bliss. The thought of her always being here, of waking up each and every morning to see her there beside him...he couldn't think of anything he'd like more. "I have another proposition for you."

Murrue giggled sleepily. "Will I like it?"

"Well, it involves doing what you like best. You know the hallway downstairs between the kitchen and the sitting room? Well, do you think you could paint a mural there for me?"

She seemed surprised. "You want me to paint for you?"

"Mmm-hmm. A seascape maybe. You think you could do that?"

"Of course. But don't you think wallpaper would be easier?"

He grinned. "Not as pretty. C'mon. I'll pay you for it."

"How? I don't want money from you."

"Then I'll pay you in kisses." He pressed one to her lips as he spoke. "And optional extras.." He brushed a hand over her stomach, moving lower slowly until her eyes widened. "Sound good?"

"I....n-no fair..."

"Why isn't it fair?" She didn't answer, instead biting her lip before shuddering and sinking back into the pillows. This kind of payment sounded great to him, and judging by her contented smile it did to his girlfriend too. After a moment she sighed, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Because when you do that I'd agree to anything you wanted..."

"Do we have a deal then? If you paint me a mural, I'll pay you back with however many kisses you think are fair. Just give me a number."

"I'll have to see. Give me until tomorrow, and I'll figure out how much work it'll take, how much paint, and then you'll have your answer.."

"Looking forward to it..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knew her friend was watching her, but didn't turn around, just continued to pack her paints and brushes into a small holdall. Clothes she'd packed plenty of, as well as the other things she would need - she'd made a deal after all.

"How long will you be staying?"

"The deal was that I stay over at his place until the mural's done, and in return he buys me any materials I need and gives me cooking lessons. And his undivided attention whenever I want it.." She wasn't able to hide her smile at that idea. Mwu had been surprised she'd add such a clause, as his attention rarely strayed from her when they were together, but the idea was fun. Humming softly she finished packing, double-checking that she had everything she'd need.

"You want me to give you a lift back over there?"

"Would you?"

Erica smiled and ruffled her hair. "You can't walk all the way back there with all this stuff. And besides, I want a word with La Fllaga."

"Don't grill him. He's scared of you as it is.." Her friend just grinned. Mwu was indeed rather nervous around her, never quite sure how she'd react to Murrue spending all her free time with him. The younger woman knew that far from being angry about it, her friend had no problem with the relationship, but that she loved to tease.

He was waiting for her. Grinning brightly he swept her into his arms as though she'd been away for weeks, catching her lips in a loving kiss - then he noticed Erica. Not quite pulling away from her he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Hi.." Standing on her tiptoes Murrue brushed a kiss to his cheek before disappearing into the house, doing her best not to smile. Erica wouldn't grill him _too_ badly, and in that time she could get the outlines of her seascape done. He'd told her the kind of picture he wanted last night in between kisses, and though he had a way of making her forget almost everything, she did sort of remember what he'd said. A beach in summer with the sun sparkling from a calm sea, cliffs with a lighthouse, birds in the sky - it seemed to suit him. _I'll do my best for him. That's a promise to myself.._

"Your friend's mean.."

"No she isn't." Mixing watery blue in an old roller tray she began to brush it over the wall to create the sky and a base for the ocean. "She's just protective."

"She's threatened me with bodily harm if I ever do anything to upset you. That's mean."

"Would you ever do anything to upset me?"

He looked properly shocked. "Of course not!"

Murrue smiled. "Then you have nothing to worry about, do you?" He did grumble at that, but brightened up a little when she moved to kiss him. He wrapped her up in his arms and nuzzled kisses to her neck to make her laugh, whispering endearments that she happily returned. It had taken her a while to admit (shyly) that she loved him, but now she told him every day with no hint of a blush, knowing he returned her feelings. _I can have confidence in that. Even if I sometimes doubt myself, I'll never doubt __**him**__... _"Are you going to help me?"

"How can I? I'm no artist...I can't even draw stick people.."

"All you need to do is tell me what you'd like and where you want it to go. And keep me company."

Mwu grinned. "Fair enough. But what if I can't keep my hands off you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Then at least give me a chance to put my brush down."

It would be interesting to see how much painting she'd be able to do..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( naughty Murrue is still fun XD

please read and review! )


	9. Chapter 9

He hadn't expected to see her there. She was curled up on an old sheet in the hallway, shirt and slacks paint-spattered and her hair bundled up under a scarf, so intent on her work that she never noticed him. On the wall before her was the sketched and colour-washed image of a beach and the ocean beyond, which she was adding gradual layers of paint to. Little details were beginning to emerge here and there, a seabird in the sky, a lighthouse on a cliff...it was beautiful. He'd had no idea she had a talent like this - but then again, he hadn't known she was able to sing either.

"What do you think?"

"It'll be amazing when it's finished. I didn't know she could do that.."

Mwu grinned, his pride clear to see. "Her apartment's like that too. Every wall has a painting on it. I just asked for one for myself."

Kira glanced around, seeing a distinctly feminine hat and coat draped over the sofa in the sitting room, a pair of small boots beside his friend's large steel-toecapped ones. "Is she staying here?"

"Until it's done, yeah. I keep trying to distract her though.."

"Why?"

The older man grinned rather sheepishly. "I don't want her to leave.."

"Why don't you just tell her?" Hands in pockets Kira wandered over to kneel down beside the woman. "What else can you do that no-one else knows about?" Miss Murrue blinked, surprised, then smiled a little, cheeks flushing light pink.

"I can't cook yet.."

"Yes, you can," Mwu remarked, leaning on the wall to watch them better. "You've picked up a lot in just a few days. I'm willing to bet you convinced yourself you weren't able to cook, but now you've gotten more confidence there's no stopping you."

Miss Murrue wrinkled her nose, scratching at it with the end of her brush. "It's _your_ fault.."

"Glad to accept the blame for that one."

The younger man smiled. _Mom said last night she hardly recognised Miss Murrue now. Being with Mwu really has changed her. And I think...that she's changed Mwu in return... _His friend seemed to be thriving in this relationship, looking as happy and as settled as anyone had ever seen him....whatever Miss Murrue was doing, it was clearly working. As he watched, Mwu came to sit beside his girlfriend, tugging her onto his lap and kissing her cheek. She pinked but didn't pull away, instead leaning back against him with a soft sigh.

"How long have you two been together now?"

"Two months?" his older friend mused aloud. "Nearly three?"

"It seems like longer.."

"It does."

Miss Murrue idly traced patterns on Mwu's hand with her paintbrush, gazing at her work, and fidgeted when he began tracing little kisses over her neck and shoulder. "Stop it.."

"Why?"

"Cause.." She shifted again, perhaps trying to move away from him, though she ended up just getting closer. "We have company..."

"Kira doesn't mind."

"But _I_ do." She smiled apologetically at Kira and shrugged her shoulders, though she seemed to be making no effort to escape Mwu's embrace. The younger man grinned and got to his feet, reaching into his coat pocket for an envelope he placed on the hall table before moving to the door.

"I only came to give you that. Have fun.."

When the young man had gone she turned around to fix her lover with an accusing stare. "You did that on purpose. It was nice of him to visit." He just smiled, reaching up to brush an escaped lock of hair from her face before bringing her closer and resting his forehead against hers.

"I don't like to share."

"You're not sharing me, silly. It's not like I'm going to run off with Kira."

Mwu chuckled. "I know. But I prefer having you just to myself. Just you and me." She felt like teasing him for being so possessive, but was unable to deny that occasionally she had those feelings herself when other girls looked at him. _It makes me angry. Jealous. Sometimes I hate that he's so popular. Is this the downside to being so happy? _He smiled and kissed her nose. "And you feel the same, huh?"

"I..."

"When I see guys looking at you I get so mad. I know you're beautiful, but I don't want everyone to see it. Just me." He sighed. "It scares me."

"What does?"

"That the more confidence you get....the more I worry that you'll leave me.." The soft words startled her - she was worried _he'd_ leave _her_. There were so many other girls out there, most of them prettier and bolder than her...why he stayed with her was a mystery. But the idea that he was scared she'd leave him... Moving closer she hugged him, running thin fingers through his hair.

"Why would I ever leave you?"

"When you don't need me anymore."

Bewildered, Murrue cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. He managed a muffled gasp, blue eyes opening wide in surprise....then returned the exchange with a fiery passion that took her breath away. When they finally broke for air she smiled, brushing a hand over his face. "I'll _always _need you." She laughed a little and kissed his forehead. "And here I was worried _you'd _leave _me_.."

"Never. Why settle for anyone else when you have the most beautiful girl in the world?" He waggled his eyebrows as he spoke and she giggled, hugging him again. Embarrassing, yes, but the compliment made her happier than anything....because she knew he meant every word. With another kiss she settled back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt closer to him now than ever, like the last barrier between them had vanished with their worries...and it seemed he thought so too.

"Murrue?"

"Hmm?"

"If I asked you to move in with me, would you?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Really?"

"Of course, really. I like it here, and I like the company. I think it'd be fun."

Mwu kissed her cheek gently. "Then will you move in with me, Miss Murrue?"

"Yes, I will. But you'll have to explain it to Erica.."

"Aww.."

Erica's face remained impassive. "I see." Murrue had to bite her lip to keep from smiling at her boyfriend's dejection. She knew her friend well enough to be able to tell she was very happy, but that she enjoyed making Mwu squirm. "Did you ask her nicely, or use underhanded methods?"

"Nicely," he replied glumly. "I wouldn't have asked any other way."

The older woman nodded and looked to Murrue. "Did he?"

"He certainly did. And he was very sweet about it." Taking his arm she stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"So you agreed to it?"

She nodded happily. "Why wouldn't I?" Erica considered this a moment then looked back at Mwu.

"You. Scat. I want to talk to Murrue alone." The blonde man grumbled but nodded, trudging into the apartment's tiny kitchen and closing the door. Once he'd gone Erica grinned and hugged Murrue, ruffling her hair. "Congratulations sweetie. He's a good guy."

"He is. He was worried that I wouldn't need him anymore...that I'd leave him. I was worried he'd leave me, and..."

"And you're both idiots. He adores you. Mark my words, ten years from now you'll still be together, married with at least two kids."

Murrue flushed scarlet. "Y-you really think so?"

"Think? Honey, I _know_ so. Get your stuff, and get your life started. And don't worry about me, I'll be over so many times you'll be sick of the sight of me." Nodding, the younger woman wandered into her boxroom studio. Her paint cabinet, the easel and untouched canvases were all she needed to take aside from her clothes - he'd promised the spare room to her for her painting. She'd miss the apartment, the place that had been home for more than five years, but... _Mwu and I will be happy, I know it. His house already feels like home to me... _Hearing his footsteps she smiled.

"You're off the hook."

"Am I? Good." He wound arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into her hair. "Are we moving that cabinet then?"

"We are." Taking one end of the paint-stained object she helped him carry it from the room. The clothes and lighter things would be easy to stow in the van he'd borrowed...after that his house would be theirs.

And she could hardly wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was amusing how quickly she'd settled in. After only a few days the house was full of little touches that spoke of her presence....her clothes in the dresser, her ornaments and framed photographs on the mantel, her voice echoing through the place as she sang in the shower - it was like she'd always been here. She'd done a little more on the mural, but since she no longer had a time limit she seemed to prefer spending her time with him, learning more recipes or just cuddled up on the sofa. _Her boss has been teaching her how to make cake and cookies, so the house smells of vanilla and sugar as well as roses. The scent does more than anything to make this place feel like home... _Hearing her humming to herself he peeked through the door. She was working on her mural, adding little white foam flecks to the tops of waves breaking on the beach.

_"Here, take this," _Miss Erica had said before he'd left, handing him a flat parcel wrapped in brown paper. _"Don't let her see. Just take it to the gallery and see if they'll display it.." _He'd known why she hadn't asked Murrue about it - though the younger woman's confidence had come on in leaps and bounds, she'd never have agreed to displaying one of her paintings. The art gallery's owner had seemed impressed with the work however, and had readily agreed to display it. _I'll go back tomorrow and see where she put it..._

"How long are you going to watch me?"

"Well, that depends," he replied with a grin. "If you keep looking that cute, I might watch you all day." His girlfriend rolled her eyes but smiled, dabbing ochre paint to create the sand of her beach. She was becoming more used to the compliments he paid her, though they were clearly still embarrassing. Shuffling to sit against the far wall Murrue gazed at her work for a moment, tapping her chin with the end of her brush.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's going to be fantastic when it's finished."

"Can I really use the spare room for a studio?"

He grinned and moved to sit beside her. "Sweetheart, you can use the whole house as a canvas if it makes you happy."

"Of course it would. But," she climbed onto his lap and poked his nose with the brush, "I don't want to be doodling all over the walls if you'd rather them stay as they are."

"I'd rather you made this place your home. Besides, plain walls look boring. And I had an idea anyway."

"Which is?"

"The butterflies and flowers all over the apartment....I'd like you to paint them on the bedroom wall. So it'll feel more like home for you."

She blushed and crinkled her nose. "You do have strange ideas sometimes.."

"I do, don't I?"

After work the next day he led her up to the gallery. He'd managed to keep the secret for five days, and had simply told her he thought they could go and see other people's work to act as inspiration for her. She'd been confused but had readily accepted, her little hand held in his large one as they walked through the chilly streets. It was still cold this early in the year, the pavement slippery with frost, and once or twice she almost slipped but he caught her.

"Can't we go home?"

"Now, now, crosspatch. Don't you want to see the pictures?"

"I'm tired and I'm cold," she grumbled, then squeaked when he pulled her close and kissed her. When they broke for air she tried to glare up at him but couldn't quite manage it, a smile quirking the corners of her lips. "And that's not fair."

"No, but it worked. C'mon now sunshine."

She made a show of grumbling again but walked with him without more fuss, occasionally blushing when people looked at them. _One day she'll be used to being looked at. Used to knowing people think she's beautiful. And I'll keep telling her._

The little art gallery was quiet this time in the evening, only two or three people there aside from the gallery owner, who smiled when she saw them. The artwork was all well lit, bringing colour to the pale walls, but no matter how hard he looked he couldn't see her painting. Murrue however was staring in fascination, dark eyes wide.....if her work wasn't here he saw no reason to let her know. Just let her enjoy it.

"Oh, you were here the other day. You brought the canvas of the flowers.." The voice belonged to the gallery owner, who smiled kindly and proffered an envelope. "It sold in just a couple of hours."

Mwu grinned. "Really?" His girlfriend frowned, looking from him to the lady and back. Deciding it was time to bite the bullet, he sighed. "Before we left the apartment, Miss Erica gave me one of your old paintings and asked me to bring it here.."

"And you didn't think to ask me first?"

"Would you have let me bring it?"

"No.." Rubbing a hand over her face the young woman turned and walked away. Understanding he followed silently after accepting the envelope, knowing she needed some time to herself. They walked home together, he a short distance behind, and when they reached the house she went upstairs without a word, leaving him to make dinner. He knew her better than to think he'd lost her trust - she was just confused, and needed time to think.

_I can't believe they did that..._

Her paintings were just doodles, products of an overactive imagination....they were meant for those she loved, not for everyone to see. And someone had bought it. A painting she had done for those closest to her was hanging on the wall of someone she had never met. It was a little overwhelming. _They know how I feel about that, so why did they do it?_

_**Because they wanted to help you.**_

"They've helped me enough," she mumbled into the covers. "I was happy to paint just for them.."

"We know. And thank you." He was standing at the door silhouetted against the light from downstairs. "Here." He held out the envelope."

Murrue sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "What is it?"

"It's for you. Open it and see."

Inside the envelope was a small piece of paper, and what was written on it....Blinking in shock she stared up at Mwu, who just smiled, walking over to sit beside her. "What does it say?" Wordlessly she handed it over and he whistled softly. "Wow..."

"Do you think it's a mistake? Like one zero too many?"

"Well, they've written the amount out, so I'd say not. They must have really liked it.." She nodded, still staring at the cheque. It was made out to her, and the sum of money it described was more than she'd make in three months at the cafe...all this for one painting? Shaking her head she leaned back against her lover.

"I don't know what to say.."

"Well done, sweetheart."

After a moment she peeked up at him. "Is it the done thing to celebrate?"

"I'd say so. Have any ideas?"

She grinned. "Go fetch some wine."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( lol

please read and review! )


	10. Chapter 10

"Uggghhh.." Staring blearily up at the ceiling he ran a hand over his face, wincing at the strength of his headache. He remembered very little about the night before, save for that he'd driven to the local shop to pick up a few bottles of wine at her request to celebrate her selling her first painting. After the initial worry and nervousness at her work being seen by everyone had come happiness, the thought that something she'd done was appreciated by others, and just as he and Miss Erica had thought, it was a real confidence boost for her. Rolling over in the bed he grinned despite the pain. She was there and awake, amber eyes full of laughter and mischief, and she reached out to tweak his nose.

"Good morning."

"Morning sunshine. How are you feeling?"

She gave him a sweet smile and shuffled over to plant a kiss on his lips. "Tired, but okay."

"You never get hangovers. It's not fair."

"I'm just lucky." He grumbled at that and she giggled, squealing in laughter when he grabbed her round the waist and began tickling her. Last night had begun like this, he distantly recalled. They'd drunk a lot, she more than him, which always made her bolder. She'd climbed up on his lap and kissed him, knocking him flat to the bed and laughing fit to bust when he'd tickled her, wriggling until he hadn't been able to stand it anymore. _God, what time did we get to sleep? I'm sure the sun had risen..._ Letting her go he nuzzled kisses to the back of her neck, murmuring endearments into her hair.

"You'll make me blush."

"You shouldn't blush at the truth."

She smiled, turning over to face him again. "You're going to keep that up, aren't you?"

"Of course. I'll tell you every day." Murrue sighed and kissed his nose before wriggling from his arms to look for her robe. "Where are you going?"

"To make coffee and fetch you an aspirin. I'll be back in five minutes.."

"No, stay here.." He caught her wrist and pulled her back, tugging her onto his lap. She smiled and tweaked his nose again, purring in delight when he slipped a hand under her robe. As his fingers continued to wander her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip, which made him smile. _Always the same.._ Resolving to break her control he sat up, opening her robe a little more to kiss exposed skin. Murrue smiled, half-opening her eyes to regard him with a kind of dazed affection.

"We didn't do enough of this last night?"

He chuckled. "I'd never be able to have enough of you." Feeling how she was shivering he moved his hand lower, watching with a smile as she suddenly stiffened, whimpering softly before she relaxed into his arms. "There we go.."

"N-now what?"

Mwu grinned and kissed her. "Now what?" He got his answer when she pushed him back into the pillows, bringing the covers up around her shoulders.

"You look tired. Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, thank you. Late night." Hoping she wasn't blushing too much Murrue returned her attention to the muffin mix, adding a spoonful of strawberry preserve before stirring carefully. She remembered last night very well, the taste of the wine, the touch of his hands, the sheets and cool air against her skin....and most of all how it had made her feel. After only a few weeks of being lovers he already knew what she liked best, and wasn't afraid to use that knowledge to get his own way. _I love him more than anyone, and I always let him get away with it..._

"How are things going with Mr. La Fllaga?"

"Very well. He's quite protective, but I don't mind that."

Mrs. Yamato smiled. "Do you still sing for Erica?"

"When I can, usually on Saturday nights. Mwu says he prefers it when I sing just for him though.."

"I bet he does. I'd say you made a good choice there."

"I did, didn't I?" Taking a spoon she tasted the mixture, nodding in satisfaction. Just right. The tray was already laid out with paper cases decorated with the cafe's insignia, and she carefully ladled out the sweet stuff, making sure each case had the right amount before placing the tray in the waiting oven. If these turned out well, she'd take some home to share with him - he liked sweet things as much as she did if not more, though he teased her that the opposite was true.

"You're getting much better at that....since you met him you've been dreaming less. Perhaps you were always waiting for someone?"

Murrue smiled. "That's nice to think. I don't know if I was waiting for him though.."

"Erica said you two liked each other the moment you met. That sounds like fate to me."

"He's a pest."

Mrs. Yamato dusted icing sugar on the marble counter before beginning to roll out fondant to cover the cake she had recently made. "And he loves you."

"He does." Though it was still hard to believe, she knew that was true from the way he looked at her, the way he was never far from her. At first it had been a little overwhelming, but now... Now I can't get enough of it... Being with him, being a part of a happy relationship....it had done more for her confidence than anything else, whether that be her singing or her painting. "I'm very lucky."

Her older friend patted her shoulder. "You deserve it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had happened again. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub wrapped in her robe she breathed deeply, trying to control the nausea. For the last few weeks she'd been ill perhaps four days out of every seven, and each time it left her dizzy and exhausted. Mwu had been an angel about it, usually sitting with her when it was over and rubbing her back until the dizziness passed, and though his concern was evident he never said anything.

"Shall I call Mrs. Yamato?"

"No." She brushed a hand through her hair, smiling slightly when he placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "I'll be alright once my stomach settles.." He nodded and helped her to her feet to walk her back to bed, tucking the covers around her and dropping a kiss to the crown of her hair.

"Do you think it's worth going to see a doctor?"

Murrue frowned. "Why?"

"Cause," he tapped her on the head, "there might be something wrong, and I'm worried. I know you don't like fuss - well, that sort of fuss - but do this for me, okay? Please?"

She sighed, picking at the comforter. "I'm all right.." He just raised an eyebrow and she leaned back into the pillows with a rueful smile. "Okay, maybe I'm not. I don't like people worrying about me, that's all.."

He grinned and hopped onto the bed beside her, resting his head on her lap. "I worry 'cause I love you. Will you do this for me?"

"For you, I will." Leaning down she kissed the tip of his nose. "Now let me get ready for work."

He really didn't want her to work. The sickness was getting worse, leaving her white and drained, and he couldn't count the number of times he'd come home to find her sound asleep on the sofa, or on the floor in front of the half-finished mural. And her appetite....He shook his head, smiling a little. When her sickness had passed she usually became very hungry indeed. _Whatever illness she has it's a weird one....once she's eaten breakfast she's right as rain, as happy as ever..._ Knowing she loved omelettes he had decided to prepare her one that morning, folding grated cheese in with the mixture, and when she hopped downstairs after her shower he was rewarded with a hug. "I don't deserve you.."

He laughed at that, sweeping her up in his arms to sit her on the counter. "Of course you do. Are you feeling better?"

Murrue nodded happily, wiggling her toes when he kissed her. Deserve him? He was the one who didn't deserve her. How long had it been now since that night in the bar? Five or six months? Three since she'd agreed to move in with him? And not a day went by when he was reminded of how much he loved her, or how lucky he was to have someone like her. On the days she visited him at his garage the customers and other drivers showed their appreciation by honking their horns, much to her embarrassment. And rare were the nights she sang at Miss Erica's bar and didn't get hit on by at least one (usually drunken) patron. But he was the one she always came home to, curling up beside him on the sofa with a little sigh. _I don't go watch her much anymore - I don't like all those other guys looking at her. I just pick her up when the night's over._ Since she'd begun to sell her paintings she sang only once a week, usually on a Saturday to help Miss Erica out, and that was fine with him.

"Will you be bringing more goodies with you today?"

"I might be. I think Mrs. Yamato said today's special was strawberry shortcake."

"Sounds good." With a last kiss Mwu helped her down off the counter, twirling her around before setting her in a chair. "Now it's breakfast time."

_I'll call Miss Erica after she's gone and ask her to take Murrue to the doctor to make sure she goes. If I just leave it she won't do it..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind carried the smell of rain and a flurry of early blossom petals, causing the woman leaning on her car to smile. Early April and spring was definitely here, much to her satisfaction. Winter wasn't her thing at all, with the snow and the wind and having to wrap up warm....spring was much more fun. More the season for walks and gardening, and now her best friend had her own (ridiculously happy) life, there were more possibilities to explore.

"Erica?"

"Oh, there you are. I thought you were staying the night.."

Her friend frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"La Fllaga told me you were going to the doctor, so I thought I'd swing by and give you a lift."

Murrue rolled her eyes. "He told you, did he? I thought he might.."

"Sweetie, he's worried about you. And he knew that if it was left up to you there's no way you'd go. So hop in." Grumbling something uncharitable the younger woman climbed in the passenger seat, fiddling with the buttons on her jacket. It was a garment Erica didn't recognise, deep red in colour with a hood and small pockets - since she'd gotten more money from the sale of her artwork she'd been able to buy more things for herself and her new home, her newfound confidence meaning she now wore colours she'd never have been able to a year ago. "That suits you."

"Mwu wanted to buy it for me, but I wouldn't let him."

"Typical. You should let him spoil you. It's obvious he wants to."

She blushed a little. "He already does. He eats everything I make for him whether it's good or not, and he's happy for me to paint on every wall in the house."

Erica grinned as she drove. "He's taking good care of you then. And he worries about you."

"He doesn't need to. It's just the leftovers I've been eating that have made me sick.."

_I have my own ideas about that one. You're sick in the mornings, you sleep and eat a lot...I could be wrong, but I don't think I am..._

"Ow!"

"Don't be a baby."

The younger woman scowled. "I hate needles.."

"It's only a blood test. They're not sucking your life out." She'd privately told the practice nurse what she thought her friend's problem might be, which was the reason for the blood test - it would only take a few minutes to check. In the meantime, she'd do a little investigation. "How long have you been feeling like this?"

Murrue frowned slightly, swinging her legs as she thought. "Couple of months, a bit longer?"

"How the hell is it food poisoning then?"

"I don't know, it's all I could think it might be"  
The older woman sighed. "No wonder he's so worried. You're a danger to yourself sometimes.."

Her friend was about to retort to that until the nurse came back, grinning from ear-to-ear. Holding the test result she looked to Erica and nodded, causing her to palm her face. Confused, Murrue looked from one to the other and back. "What? What is it?"

"You idiot."

"Idiot?"

"It honestly never occured to you that you might be pregnant?"

She squeaked, going red to her ears. "I.....I am?" The nurse smiled and nodded. "Roughly twelve to fourteen weeks. We'll need to do some more tests to get a more accurate result."

Murrue nodded slowly, gazing at her stomach, and a second later a tear fell to soak into her sweater. Her friend moved to sit beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders.  
"You think he'll be okay?"

"I...I don't know.."

"I bet you he will. He adores you...what could be better for him than to have two of you to love? And I know how much you wanted to have your own family one day. You were just too shy back then to do anything about it..." Murrue smiled slightly and Erica hugged her. "Congratulations, sweetie. Now I have to go kick his ass for not being careful."

Her friend made a sound between a hiccup and a giggle. "If it happened when I think it did, then neither of us were being careful. I think we were too drunk.."

"It's possible for you to be too drunk?"

The reply was an elbow in the ribs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home! Murrue?" His voice echoed through the house and she almost smiled, leaning on the attic windowsill to look out over the darkened city. It had become one of her favourite places to sit when she wanted to think, watching the lights of the houses and shops strung out like jewels on a chain. He'd often sit here with her, letting her curl up on his lap as they talked quietly, making plans for their future. _We never figured children into those plans. Although it's something I always wanted, I decided that we'd cross that bridge when we reached it. And now we have... _The more accurate testing had proved she was actually thirteen weeks along - a little over three months.

"Murrue? Where are you?" She heard his heavy footsteps going from room to room until the door to the attic steps squeaked open, and he walked up slowly. "Hey, there you are."

"Here I am."

With that gentle smile she loved he moved to sit beside her on the nest of cushions they'd brought up, tugging her onto his lap and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Good day?"

"An interesting one."

"Oh?" He nuzzled kisses to her neck to make her giggle. "Details please. Did you go to the doctor?"

"I saw the nurse. Erica said you asked her to go with me."

"I know what you're like. How did it go? Are you okay?"

"Oh yes.." Feeling the tears begin to prickle again she rubbed her nose to try and hide them. He noticed, however (he always did) and peeked round to try and see. His eyes were full of concern, it only slightly abating when she kissed his nose.

"What did they say?"

Murrue smiled and settled back into his arms. Whether he'd be happy or not, she was. He'd given her enough self-confidence to stand on her own two feet, had given her a new career, and now he'd given her a child. How could she not be happy? "They said that I'm pregnant.."

"Huh?"

She looked up at him with a mixture of exasperation and affection, the tears beginning to fall. "I'm having a baby.." He regarded her with a kind of stunned disbelief for a moment (she could almost see the cogs turning) then his handsome face lit up in a broad delighted grin, he hugging her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"Wow.."

"Thirteen weeks."

Mwu counted back on his fingers, then chuckled softly. "When you sold the painting.."

"When we got very drunk and forgot to be careful.."

"I guess the spare room's a nursery then. Is Mommy going to paint the walls?"

She beamed, feeling a shiver of excitement go right to her toes at the idea of being called 'Mommy'. "Of course. A fairy garden, I think"

"Even if they're a boy?"

"No, she's a girl."

He frowned. "Isn't it a bit early to tell?"

"Yes, but I know she's a girl. And she's going to be called Marie."

Her lover shook his head with a grin, pressing more kisses to her cheek. "You have it all planned, huh? She's going to have a wonderful mother."

"And a wonderful father. Are you sure it's okay?"

"Okay? It's _fantastic._ A little you."

"She might be a little you."

"Nah. You're sure she's a girl, I'm sure she'll be just like you."

It would be fun to find out...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( fufufufufu please read and review! )


	11. Chapter 11

"I thought I might find you up here..."

She smiled, dabbing green paint onto the canvas to create light shining through the trees. "Until a little while ago I was in the nursery, but Mwu thinks I should paint other things too so I don't get bored.."

"I've seen it. It's going to look beautiful when it's done. Marie has a talented momma."

Her best friend blushed but still smiled, patting her slightly rounded stomach. Now four and a half months pregnant, she hadn't had an easy time of it, being laid low sometimes with tiredness and morning sickness, but she kept her high spirits. Erica had been present the first time the baby had kicked, and the expression of pure love on the mother-to-be's face had somehow made all the illness seem worthwhile. And La Fllaga - well, he was so proud of himself, and of her. Murrue had told her he'd been with her when she'd been for her first scan, and that his face had been an absolute picture when he'd seen the blurry images on the screen.

"What did he say when he found out she really was a girl?"

Murrue grinned. "He said that he wasn't surprised. He's quite happy about it though - he's convinced she's going to be a tiny version of me."

"Do the two of you know what you're going to do?"

"Work at the cafe isn't strenuous - the heaviest things I have to carry are plates and cups, so I should be fine to keep working up to seven months along or so. No, I'll be fine," she protested as Erica raised an eyebrow. "Mwu and Mrs. Yamato already wrap me up in cotton wool, and you won't let me even think about singing at the bar until Marie's at least three months old.."

"Certainly not. All that smoke and the late nights? I don't think so."

"So I serve tea and cake, and paint. That won't hurt."

The older woman sighed, resolving to have a word with Caridad at the earliest opportunity. She already knew La Fllaga wasn't at all happy about the idea of Murrue working past six months, especially if she continued being so ill, but that the younger woman was so _stubborn_ sometimes. _He takes such good care of her. Despite her illness and mood swings he still smiles, saying she's just as beautiful when she's mad as she is when she's happy. I hope that one day I find someone who'll love me that much._

"What's this painting of?"

"It's for Mwu. I found a photograph in a drawer of a path through a wood....he says it's somewhere he liked to walk when he was growing up. So I wanted to paint it for him."

"As a wedding present?"

Murrue flushed scarlet. "I..."

"Well, he _has_ asked you, hasn't he? Haven't you given him an answer yet?"

"N-not yet.."

Erica rolled her eyes. "For heaven's sake girl, it's obvious how you both feel about each other. And you're expecting his baby. Why wouldn't you want to marry him?"

"I _do_ want to marry him. But I don't want it to be just because of Marie, this idea of making an 'honest woman' of me. I want him to ask me because he wants it to happen.."

"You're being stubborn again, in other words. Is that the only reason?"

"Well...." the younger woman hedged, "if we get married before Marie is born I'll just be a lump in a tent-sized dress. Not a very attractive photograph.."

Her friend palmed her face. "You're close to being halfway through this thing, and you've barely put any weight on. People only know you're pregnant when you tell them. And you're worried?"

Murrue huffed, adding more paint to her palette. Still stubborn.

"Hey, La Fllaga, can I have a word?"

The young man glanced up from his newspaper, pushing the reading glasses (he did wear them sometimes, and apparently Murrue found it very attractive) up on top of his head. "Sure. What's wrong?"

"Did she tell you why she hasn't given you an answer?"

He quirked a smile. "Just that she needed more time. I don't know what for, but it's okay with me."

"She thinks you just asked because of Marie, not because you want it. Now I know that's not true, but I think you're better off explaining that to her."

La Fllaga sighed. "I never thought of that. Thanks for letting me know. Is that the only reason?"

"That and a touch of vanity. She really _has_ changed.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey princess.."

Looking up from her canvas she smiled, dipping the brush in a jar of cleaner before pulling a cloth over the painting. "Is it that time already?"

He chuckled. "You didn't notice how dark it was outside?"

"Not really.." She stretched out with a sigh, wincing as her joints popped. He moved to stand behind her, dropping a kiss to the crown of her hair before beginning to rub the tense muscles of her shoulders and back. Murrue murmured in contentment, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes. "Mmmm..."

"Feel better?"

"Much." Patting her stomach as Marie apparently kicked she grinned. "And I think she does too."

He reached around and placed a hand over the gentle bump. "She's an active little thing, isn't she? Hey, Marie? You think Mommy and Daddy should get married?" At the flurry of tiny kicks he smiled down at his girlfriend. "See? She thinks we should."

"That's not playing fair. She's a daddy's girl. And besides, I.."

"You don't want to get married just because you're pregnant? You really think that's why I asked you?"

"No..."

He pecked a kiss to her cheek. "I asked you because I love you. I'd have asked you anyway. We've been together seven months now, and I can't think of anything better than the idea of spending forever with you. Us having Marie just makes things better. So what do you say?"

Murrue laughed softly, reaching up to brush away a tear. "You knew I'd say yes."

"I hoped you would." Grinning from ear-to-ear he dug in his pocket for the ring he'd slipped in there before coming to find her. "Do I have to kneel down?"

"No, you don't need to kneel down." She held out her left hand with a gentle smile, examining the tiny silver ring when it was placed on her finger. He'd saved up for it since Christmas since she'd given him the painting, knowing he'd never find another like her. _I knew then that I couldn't let her go. That if there was a chance for a forever, I should take it. _"Before or after she's born?

"After. I want her to be there.."

"She'd be there anyway."

"I know. But I want her to be able to see us. For her to be the guest of honour."

"Then she can be." Leaning down he kissed his new fiancee, patting her stomach to feel the tiny flutters. "And I think she's happy about it."

Murrue smiled and motioned for him to sit down, letting him rest his head on her lap. "Erica talked to you, didn't she?"

"She might have mentioned something," he admitted. "I never thought."

"I think we're lucky she has common sense."

"I'd say so."

She stroked his hair gently, gazing out of the little window. After the spare room had become their daughter's nursery (they'd bought the cot, a dresser and a toybox already) he'd given her the attic as her studio, bringing up a small electric heater to keep her warm. They still sat up here some evenings, wrapped in a blanket while they watched the view below and talked about the kind of person their little girl might grow up to become. Mwu hoped Marie would take after her - his descriptions of how beautiful and talented he thought she would be embarrassed her, yet she couldn't help wondering. _I want her to be just like him. Her being able to sing and paint is nice to imagine, but I don't want her to inherit my shyness..._

"You hungry yet?"

"Mmm..." Seeing how drowsy he looked she leaned down and brushed a kiss to his cheek. He stirred slightly at the light touch and smiled. "Kinda. Are mommy and baby hungry too?"

"We are. I think Erica brought some stew over, and the doctor gave me a whole bunch of pills I need to take with food." Morning sickness had left her quite rundown, lacking in certain salts and minerals which the pills would help replace, and though she hated taking them she knew it was best for her and for Marie..

"Let's go then." Getting to his feet he scooped her up and carried her downstairs, she settling back into his arms with a smile at the kicking she felt.

_You love him as much as I do, don't you?_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling today?"

"Tired, fat and uncomfortable."

Mrs. Yamato smiled, placing a cup of tea and a donut in front of her. "I don't doubt it. Maternity leave's coming up pretty soon."

The younger woman's face fell. "How come?"

"She's grown a lot in only eight weeks. You can't even see your feet now, can you?"

Murrue sighed, but wasn't quite able to hide her smile. That was true enough. From a barely discernible swell at four and a half months, no-one seeing her now at six and a half could have any doubt that she was pregnant. Once the morning sickness had finally ended, it had been like someone had told Marie it was okay to hurry and grow, much to the amusement of her parents. "She has her father's appetite."

"Six months should be long enough. Your little one will be old enough for someone else to take care of her then, and you can come back a couple of days a week. Does that sound all right? I know you prefer to keep busy," she soothed when Murrue huffed, "but it really is for the best. You need to rest up now until she's born.."

"Which one of them put you up to it? Mwu or Erica?"

"Neither of them. I should have sent you on leave two weeks ago."

She sank back into the little chair with a sigh, thin fingers playing with the china cup. Not that the idea of more rest didn't appeal, but the idea of anything up to six weeks sitting at home... "I suppose I could finish the nursery and paint a little more. So we have more money for when she's born.."

"Have you been saving up?"

"Ever since I found out about her. I've sold three paintings in the last couple of months and that's given us some savings, but a little more won't hurt.."

"You finished the one you were painting for Mr. La Fllaga?"

"Oh yes.." That one was hanging in the sitting room along with the one she'd given him for Christmas - he'd refused to let her sell it, and the reward she'd received....well, it had been worth more to her than any amount of money. If she was at home, the milder weather and longer evenings now meant she could paint something she'd always wanted to - the park not far from their house. The rose garden had captured her imagination for a long time, she including some of the blooms she'd seen in the fairy garden mural for Marie's nursery.

"You already have an idea, don't you?"

"Yeah..."

She was getting annoyed, and he could tell. He'd thought of her all day, missed her, and come home to find her curled up in her chair in the attic studiously applying paint to a canvas of the park's rose garden. He'd been out to take photographs of it for her so she could paint during the summer thunderstorms - though she loved the rain he wasn't about to let her get wet or catch cold - and as a result she'd spent hours up here and in the nursery. Wanting to steal just a little of her attention he'd settled himself beside her with his chin on her shoulder and begun to occupy himself with kissing her neck and shoulder, to her obvious irritation.

"Get off."

"You taste good."

"Mwu, I'm trying to finish this."

"I'm not stopping you.." His arms snaked around her waist, one hand creeping under the paint-stained shirt to brush against her stomach. Murrue almost dropped her brush, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment before she recovered herself and glared at him.

"Go away, You're being a pest."

He pretended to look hurt. "Don't you love me?"

"Not when you're being like this." She tried to push him away, and both felt Marie kick as though in protest. Her mother grumbled, rubbing her stomach. "Don't you start.." Sensing an opening he continued the caresses, grinning in triumph when she shivered and leaned back into him.

"That's my girl.."

"Pest.." she repeated, though she didn't sound as though she minded much anymore. As his fingers crept higher she made a half-hearted effort to escape, ending up getting a stripe of pink paint right across his nose. He grinned and kissed her cheek, getting the paint on her as she giggled and tried to get away. But it was when he began to whisper suggestive things that all the fight really went out of her, he easily able to remove the brush from her hand and place it in the jar of cleaner before carrying her over to the threadbare old sofa in the corner.

"Jerk.."

He chuckled gently, nuzzling more kisses to her smooth skin before settling down more comfortably beside her. Her skirt was rumpled, old shirt halfway unbuttoned, but she was smiling, previously tired amber eyes twinkling with happiness - exactly what he'd wanted. _She gets so tired sometimes...even though she doesn't work now she still gets up with the birds. I wanted her to relax, to enjoy herself.. _And to his delight, she had. She stretched out with a contented little sigh, eyes closing briefly at the residual feelings that sparked, and yawned. Resting beside her, his head on her shoulder, he grinned, moving his hand to rest it on her rounded stomach. From the previous strong kicks now there was barely a flutter. "Momma and baby are sleepy now.."

"Mmmm.." Her eyes opened just a fraction, hardly able to focus on him as he kissed her, and with another little sigh, she was asleep. He stayed there with her for a while, watching her sleep....he enjoyed the chance to just look at her, to take in everything about her. She was grumpy and tired these days due to Marie and the hormones, but still beautiful. Even when she had panda eyes due to sleeping in the previous day's makeup, when she had bed hair...always.

And he had a feeling she always would be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( fluffeh.

please read and review! )


	12. Chapter 12

Everything was quiet. Standing at the window he stared out at the early autumn night, thinking about all that had happened that day. Typically Murrue, things had begun early - the first contraction had hit just after breakfast, and after calling Miss Erica they'd headed straight for the hospital. But after that it had seemed like nothing was happening. The pain had still hit her, she squeezing his hand so tightly it had turned the fingers white, but it had taken almost twelve hours before Marie had finally been born. He'd just sat by helplessly while she was in so much pain, able to do little but offer comforting words and kisses.

_Damn, but she was scary. When she was actually delivering Marie she glared at me and said it was all my fault, and that she wasn't letting me near her with 'that thing' anymore... _All he'd been able to do was force a smile and hope she forgot about her threat when it was all over. Turning from the window he gazed at his fiancee. Murrue was sound asleep, paper-white and exhausted from her ordeal, and never stirred when he took her hand and brushed a kiss to the tips of her fingers. "I'm sorry, princess. I didn't know you'd have such a tough time of it.." His gaze strayed to the hospital crib beside the bed, and he smiled. "But look at her.."

Marie was also asleep, one tiny hand curled around the blanket she was swaddled in. Just as he'd hoped she was the image of her mother, with the same golden eyes and a tuft of auburn hair, and although Murrue had admitted she'd hoped their daughter would look more like him, the love in that tired face had been clear to see.

_"She's so little..."_

_"A little you, just like I said."_

She'd laughed softly, gazing down at the infant in her arms. _"A little me. With your personality."_

_"You don't want her to have yours?"_

_"I don't want her to be shy. It's a horrible thing, almost crippling...I want her to be outgoing and happy.."_

He'd kissed her then. _"That's how you are now."_

_"Because I have you now. If you're with me, I know there's nothing to be afraid of, no reason to be shy. If it was just me still, I'd be the same as I was. I owe you so much.."_

_"You don't owe me anything."_

She'd smiled, the expression lighting up her face. _"I owe you everything," _she'd corrected him gently. _"For being able to sell my paintings, for being able to laugh and talk to people....for Marie."_

Mwu had reached down to tickle Marie carefully, grinning when the baby burbled happily. _"I was thinking that I owed you for her. I never thought I'd have a family.." _

"She thinks you're going to be a daddy's girl." he told the sleeping baby, scooping her up in his arms before carrying her to the window. True, he hadn't been able to wait till the day he'd been able to hold her, and he'd imagined several times what it might be like to be called Daddy. But...He looked from his daughter to his fiancee and back. As devoted as he was likely to become to Marie, he doubted it would outweigh his devotion to her mother. _No-one will ever come close to my Little Voice... _As though she knew what he was thinking Marie opened her eyes to look up at him with what he swore was a disapproving expression. "Sorry."

The baby hiccupped, waving a tiny arm....then began to cry, He'd expected this, and rocked the little girl gently, carrying her over to the nightstand where a bottle had already been prepared. Murrue was so fast asleep Marie's cries never woke her, which he was glad of. "Momma would want to feed you herself, wouldn't she? This way I get some time alone with you.."

To his great amusement she drank almost a full bottle, protesting each time he tried to take it away until finally she was so sleepy she could barely keep her eyes open. Remembering what he needed to do next he placed her over his shoulder and rubbed her back gently, chuckling when she burped contentedly. He sat there for a while after she'd drifted off again, still cradling her and thinking about everything that had happened. From being a mechanic and occasional bass guitar player in a rather average band...to living with an angel and beginning a family with her. So much more than he deserved, but nothing he'd ever give up.

"Are you going to keep staring at her?" The voice was faint and tired, but full of an affectionate amusement that made him smile and glance up. She was awake, barely so, but was smiling herself.

"I might do. Cute as a button."

Murrue laughed a little before looking around at the sterile white room. "I hoped we wouldn't still be here when I woke up.."

"I wanted to take you both home, but the doctors said they want to keep you in till tomorrow afternoon, see how the night goes. They did let me stay the night to take care of you both, so I'd say you take this chance to rest up, 'cause it might be a while before you get another.."

"I'd still rather be at home.." She'd finished the nursery, the entire room a work of art to rival anything she'd sold - perhaps even better it, as the room had been a real labour of love. It really felt as though you were in a forest glade, animals, birds and fairies peeking out everywhere....it was stunning. She'd finished it just a week before Marie's birth, managing to hang curtains at the window while he moved the furniture.

"You just want the princess to see her new room.."

"I do," she replied softly, reaching out to brush fingertips over the baby's wispy hair. "I want us to go home and be a family."

"We can't be a family now?"

"We are, but.." She tried to shuffle closer to him but obviously not as close as she'd like to be, and sighed. Understanding, Mwu carefully placed the sleeping Marie in her cot, and after checking to see if the coast was clear hopped up to sit on the bed beside his fiancee, who snuggled into his arms happily.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Mmmm...." She settled herself as close as she could get to him, head pillowed on his chest, and within minutes she was asleep. He stayed awake for a while, breathing in the scent from her hair and stealing the occasional glance over at his daughter. His family.

_This is going to be an adventure.._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke to the sound of burbling. Rubbing her eyes sleepily she glanced around, a smile coming to her lips as she remembered the events of the previous day. Beside her, her fiance was sound asleep, blonde hair in his face, and never stirred when she very carefully untangled herself from his embrace and climbed out of bed. Marie was wide awake, and burbled again when she saw her mother. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did Daddy take care of you last night?" The baby waved an arm, looking around her with wide brown eyes as Murrue scooped her up in her arms. "Do you want to come for a walk with Mommy?" This place smelt too much of antiseptic - she needed to feel some fresh air. "We'll make sure you're nice and warm."

The hospital and it's garden were quiet this early in the morning, giving them peace and quiet, her time alone with her baby. The garden was sheltered from any wind, the sun's warmth pleasant as she pottered around to look at the flowers whilst talking to her little girl. "That's what I'm going to do when it gets colder," she imformed Marie. "When I've finished the mural in mine and Daddy's room, I'm going to start planting some flowers ready for next year. Would you like to help me?" Marie crinkled her nose, and Murrue laughed, leaning down to kiss her. "Okay. You can stay in the house with Daddy."

Adjusting her robe and Marie's blanket she sat down on a bench beside the tiny pond. The baby whimpered softly at the brightness of the sunlight, and her mother smiled gently, moving so she shaded the little one. "There we are. Do you think Daddy will be mad we went out without him? He loves you very much.....we've made lots of plans. To be as good a mommy and daddy as we can possibly be, and hopefully give you a little brother or sister one day. Would you like that?"

Marie just yawned.

"I see. A bit too much to think about this early? Such a tiny one needs more sleep." Wrapping the blanket a little more firmly around her daughter, she began to sing.

_Sabishii toki ni wa nukumori wo sagashi _

_Haruka ni tadoru yo Natsukashii kioku wo _

_Haha ga itoshigo wo kaina ni idaite _

_Hidamari no naka de komoriuta wo utau _

_Yumeji ni asobu osanako no hoho ni _

_Yousei ga tsukuru shiawase no ekubo _

_**When I am lonely, I seek warmth**_

_**I trace far into the distance my dear memories**_

_**Holding her beloved child in her arms,**_

_**a mother sings a lullaby under the sun.**_

_**On the cheek of an infant playing in the dreamland,**_

_**a fairy makes dimples of happiness.**_

_Yume kara samete mo emi wo nokoshite 'ku _

_Sonna yasashisa no tane ga kokoro ni aru _

_Haritsumeta kokoro hodoite agetara _

_Yasashisa no tane wo hitotsu maite okou _

_Yagate me wo dashi tsubomi wo hokorobu _

_Utsukushii basho wo kokoro ni motsu nara _

_**Even after being woken from a dream, a smile lingers**_

_**Such a seed of kindness remains in the heart.**_

_**When a stretched heart is released, it is able to fly**_

_**Its seed of kindness has been freed.**_

_**Before long, my eyes will see the festival floats and flowers blooming**_

_**and my heart will be carried to this beautiful place.**_

_Itsu ka wa dare mo ga sunda aozora wo _

_Omoikiri takaku jiyuu ni habatakeru _

_Jiyuu ni habatakeru sono mune ni hana wo sakasete..._

_**Someday, in the clear blue sky,**_

_**everyone will be able fly freely as high as possible.**_

_**Fly freely with flowers blooming in their hearts...**_

When the song ended she leaned back on the bench and gazed at the sky. The sun had dipped behind a cloud causing the temperature to drop slightly but Marie never noticed, sound asleep from the warmth and gentle lullaby. Murrue smiled. "That was better than being paid for it.."

"And worth sneaking out for?"

"I'd say so," she replied mildly. He sounded tired, as she'd expected, and slightly annoyed. "I needed some fresh air."

"You could have opened a window. She could catch cold out here. You both could."

"If I'd thought there was any chance of that, I wouldn't have come out here."

Mwu sighed, crossing to sit on the bench beside her. "But.."

"You're cross we came out here without waking you up." He blinked, then smiled slightly, even blushing a little when she kissed him.

"Maybe a bit.."

She giggled and shuffled close when he wound an arm around her. He never liked to be left out of things, especially now, and though he'd been sound asleep when she and Marie had come out here, he still grumbled at the thought that they'd had fun without him. Resolving to involve him in everything from now on, she leaned against him with a little sigh.

"Singing for Miss Erica is good, but I still prefer it when you sing just for us.."

"I know. But if it wasn't for me singing for Erica we'd never have met."

"Who says? I knew where the cafe was - I could have popped in for coffee and met you that way. But I think I prefer things the way they happened, the way I saw my Little Voice up on stage. I'd never seen anyone so beautiful, or heard a more beautiful voice." He laughed. "Or met someone quite so shy."

"Singing was overwhelming enough....being complimented on it by someone so handsome was a bit more than I'd been prepared for. But I decided that night that I wanted to try and talk to you. And look at where we are now.." She gazed down at their sleeping daughter, brushing a finger over the baby's soft cheek. "And you know what's going to happen when we get home.."

Mwu sighed. "She'll probably be waiting outside the front door."

"Probably? Try definitely."

And she was.

As soon as she caught sight of Murrue and the bundle she held she squealed in delight. "Hey momma! How are you? Can I see? Is she sleeping?" Fighting not to roll his eyes, he smiled as the older woman practically skipped across to carefully peel back a fold of the blanket, almost jumping on the spot in delight. "She's _gorgeous_!" Marie, wide awake and unused to seeing anyone but her parents stared in bemusement, wearing a tiny baby frown. Murrue smiled proudly.

"She is, isn't she?"

"Bound to be," replied Mwu, reaching to get the overnight bag from the car. "She looks just like her mom." His fiancee blushed, scuffing a toe on the floor to her friend's obvious amusement.

"She does look like you, and she's all the more beautiful for it. Is the nursery ready?"

"Been ready for weeks. She's worked on it non-stop." He knew his voice held a touch of reproval, and knew it had hit home when Murrue huffed, walking to unlock the door and go inside. Miss Erica grinned and shook her head, before turning to him.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving her what she's always wanted but was too afraid to go and find. A family. She'll be a wonderful mother, and a very devoted wife. Once you get married, that is."

"I'll ask her again later tonight. She's been fussing that she's put weight on, but she looks better for it."

"She does. Did the doctors tell her to take it easy?"

"Oh yeah, but you know how stubborn she is. No strenuous activity, and definitely none of _that_ kind for at least six weeks. Maybe we can hold off the wedding till then. That way Marie will be a little older, and...."

"And you can enjoy the wedding night more?"

He grinned. "Naturally." Boy, had she sulked when she'd learned of that particular embargo. "Though she did say she wasn't letting me near her for that anymore, so we'll see."

Miss Erica laughed. "Oh, she'll forget about that soon enough. Give her a couple of weeks."

"It's nice to be home.."

"Yeah..." Stretching out he flopped back onto the sofa, letting her snuggle into his arms. He'd cooked dinner for the two of them, lamb stew followed by ice-cream, and she'd just put Marie down for the night, leaving them the evening together. Murrue smiled and settled close, pillowing her head on his chest, and he idly threaded fingers through silky dark hair. "You want to get married soon?"

"That sounds nice. When I work off some of...."

"Don't start with that. You're beautiful the way you are."

"I knew you'd say that."

He chuckled. "Because it's true. You're even more beautiful now in fact. C'mon, if we give it a few weeks, will you marry me?"

"All right. Can we get everything sorted out in that time?"

"I bet you we can. Miss Erica's very resourceful. She says she has a dress you can borrow."

His fiancee rolled her eyes. "She'll plan the whole thing if we let her."

"Then why not let her? You concentrate on resting up, I'll look after you both, and we'll let Miss Erica plan the wedding for us. That sounds like fun."

"It does.."

"Then that's what we'll do."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

( fluffs. The song is 'Yasashisa no Tane' by Iwao Junko, and I don't own it lol.

please read and review!


	13. Chapter 13

"Okay, hold still..."

Closing her eyes she did as asked, smiling when she felt something being dabbed on her lips. Erica had brought her over here the night before so she could get a good night's sleep, citing the old tradition that a bride and groom shouldn't see each other the night before the wedding. Though she'd missed her fiance she'd enjoyed the time in the old apartment with her best friend, the two of them recounting old memories and preparing food for the lunch they would hold here after the tiny ceremony. Afterwards she and her new husband would go back to their own home, leaving their eight-week-old daughter in the care of Erica for the night. "Should be a good wedding night.."

Murrue grinned. "Oh yeah."

"They gave you the all-clear?"

She nodded. "Except that we have to be careful from now on. Because the pregnancy was so tough on me, they say that it's probably not a good idea to have any more..."

"So you won't be able to give Marie a brother or sister?"

"No, I will." she replied with a smile. "Whether it's a good idea or not." She glanced to the side where her baby daughter lay sleeping in the little travel cot. "She was worth any discomfort."

"Even if it makes you sicker next time?"

"All I have to do when I think of that is look at how Mwu is with her." He adored Marie, spending hours at her side just watching her, and readily accepted the responsiblities of taking care of her. And Marie in turn loved her father, little as she was. Whenever he lifted her up she squealed in delight, kicking her legs so hard he had trouble holding onto her. "It makes me jealous sometimes.."

"Nonsense. La Fllaga told me the day you brought Marie home that as much as he loved her, it would never be more than he loves _you_. And as for Marie herself - well, nothing he does can ever get her off to sleep as easily as one of Mommy's lullabies.."

"I like singing for her. It feels more.....rewarding, somehow."

"It's bound to. You're singing for more than money now. Close your eyes." Murrue did so as Erica applied a light dusting of eyeshadow before adjusting the simple lace veil. She'd found her the wedding outfit online (where exactly they had no idea), a veil, a tunic and long skirt in cream as well as a pair of little court shoes and cream cloak to keep her warm against the winter weather.

"How do I thank you for all this?"

"By being happy. Making him realise what a special person he's chosen. And by telling me how the wedding night goes. Ah, ah, no blushing, or I won't be able to tell how much rouge to put on."

"D-do I really have to tell you?"

"Course you do. I went to all this trouble, I agreed to take Marie for the night.."

"Like you wouldn't have anyway."

"Sure I would have, but I still should get teasing rights, I want to know how much fun you have, since you haven't been able to since she was born.."

Murrue blushed. "It's not that we haven't had any _fun_.." Fun they had had, certainly, despite the need to be careful.....just not as much as they'd have liked. She'd asked, done her best to persuade him that it would be all right, but to her immense frustration he'd refused to go any further until the doctor had given them the go-ahead. _But tonight..._

"You do look a lot better. He's been taking good care of you."

"He has. For the first couple of weeks he wouldn't let me do anything aside from paint, go for walks in the park and look after Marie. No housework, no cooking - he did everything for me."

Erica grinned. "Bet that was frustrating."

"Like you wouldn't believe." _He has my best interests at heart - he always had - but he does go overboard sometimes. He only let me out when it snowed after he'd wrapped me in about ten layers of clothing...._

"He loves you."

She smiled. "Yes, he does."

He missed them. To wake up this morning to an empty bed, to an empty house - it had been awful. He was so used to her being there, in earshot if not in sight, that he hadn't been prepared for the sheer loneliness he'd feel at her absence. _And it doesn't help that she's everywhere... _Wherever he looked he could see traces of her and Marie. Idly he picked up the framed photograph he'd taken of the two of them in the snow a couple of weeks ago. She stood there in the back yard wrapped up warmly and smiling from ear-to-ear, cradling their baby in her arms and making her wave to the camera. _Murrue's a real snowbird. She even admitted that the chill she usually gets this time of year is due to her being outdoors without her coat on... _

"Are you still sulking about her not being here?"

He shrugged, setting the picture down and gazing out at the frost-rimmed garden. "I'll see her later today. As his best man, Kira had come over to help him get ready, poking him till he'd wandered off to change into the suit he'd hired for the day. A couple of hours and it'd be over....he'd have a wife as well as a daughter. Wasn't that something worth waiting for? He wasn't nervous - the opposite in fact, he could hardly wait for it to be over. "She and Miss Erica made a buffet thing at the apartment for afterwards."

Kira raised an eyebrow. "For someone who's getting married today, you don't sound too excited about it.."

He smiled. "Don't I?" He was excited about some parts of it, like seeing her wedding outfit and whether it was possible for her to look more beautiful than she already did, and Marie in the frilly pink dress they'd bought her. But the rest of it....he just wanted it to be over so he could take her home. He missed her voice, her laughter, her affection....and she'd only been gone a day. "I just want her to come home."

"You've gone all soppy."

Mwu chuckled. "I guess I have. Not that you haven't." The kid and the little pink-haired waitress had grown very close in the past few months, the songs he wrote and sang for the band becoming steadily more romantic to the amusement and occasional irritation of the others. Murrue thought it was quite sweet, and had actively encouraged the pink-haired girl to accept Kira's affection and return it without worrying. _She told me later that because she'd found happiness, she wanted her friends to find it too... _"Maybe we're all looking for happiness.."

"Maybe we are."

* * *

The office was quiet save for the ticking of a clock. He stood there in front of the registrar, Kira beside him and the small number of guests sitting waiting for the bride to appear. From outside he could hear whispering, and after a moment a soft babble, which made him grin. After five more minutes when they showed no sign of coming in he walked back down to the doors and poked his head out. "Are you coming, or are you staying out here all day?"

His bride-to-be flushed scarlet before hiding her face in her bouquet of winter roses. "I-I-I d-don't...."

Feeling a surge of disappointment he sighed, brushing the back of his hand against her cheek. "Cold feet?"

"N-no! T-that's not it, I just..."

Miss Erica, holding a rather confused-looking Marie, shook her head. "She doesn't know if she can get through her vows without stuttering. She's scared of holding you up."

Mwu grinned. "You take as long as you need, even if it's one word at a time." Though still blushing his fiancee nodded, adjusting her grip on the roses, and after a last smile he walked back into the room to wait for her to join him. And after a moment, she did, hiding her face in the veil as everyone stared at her. She looked incredible, slender form swathed in a cream satin skirt and woollen cloak, little hands still clutching the roses tightly. Just behind her, Miss Erica carried baby Marie, who stared all around with dark eyes as the guests cooed and waved to her. As she got closer to him the little girl babbled happily, holding out tiny arms for him to come pick her up.

"No, sweetie. You have to stay with me a while, okay?"

Seeing his daughter's distress he came to scoop her into his arms, swinging her around and planting a noisy kiss on her cheek to make her giggle and squeal happily.

"That's my girl. Be good for your auntie, okay?"

His fiancee smiled gently, taking his hands when he came back to stand beside her. "I missed you."

"Missed you too. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

And she did stutter. Just a little, tripping over her words, holding her bouquet so tightly her fingers turned white. He'd expected her to blush and stare at her feet, but although her cheeks were a bright pink, her gaze remained locked with his as she was led in her vows. That was about all he remembered of the wedding ceremony itself - her eyes wide behind the misty lace veil, her voice carefully repeating the words, and Marie's gurgles in the background. When it was over she smiled, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly. "I love you.."

"I love you too. Thank you."

Murrue touched her nose to his. "Can we go home now?"

"I think Miss Erica has other ideas.."

The day had been far too long. Stretching out with a sigh she placed the cloak carefully on a hangar in the closet, stopping to gaze at the simple silver band that now accompanied her engagement ring. A strange feeling, to know you were part of something bigger. To know you were part of a real family. Strange, but very nice.

"Does it feel weird still?"

"No. Not now." She heard his laughter, felt his arms around her waist. "Well, it doesn't." She saw the matching ring on his own left hand. "What about you?"

"Feels like it belongs there." He spun her around to face him and kissed her gently, she stifling giggles as she felt his fingers searching for the buttons on the back of her tunic. Patient he wasn't, yet she understood the reasons why, so she simply held up her arms to let him tug off the offending garment. And he whistled. "Wow.."

"Do you like it? A wedding present from Erica.."

"You have more of that on?"

For an answer she shimmied out of the skirt, twirling on the spot to show herself off a little more. Erica had handed her the little bag before the wedding outfit, remarking that she'd knock his eyes out, and it seemed as though she'd been right. Mwu's eyes were like saucers. _Perhaps I really did leave my shy self behind.... _"Well? Do I look good?"

"Oh yeah.." He caught her hand and tugged her along with him, pulling her down as he flopped onto the bed. Encouraged she hopped up to sit astride his lap, thin fingers moving to trace muscles through the fabric of his shirt. He chuckled breathlessly, eyes closing as she worked, and shivered when her touch moved lower. Murrue giggled and to his obvious annoyance climbed off the bed to close the curtains.

"What, you want everyone to see?"

"Right now, I don't care. C'mere." Smiling at his rather hoarse-sounding voice she did as she was told, letting him grab her hand and pull her down to the mattress. "You look amazing in those..."

"Do I really?"

"Really. But much better without 'em." With that he began to remove the lacy red garments and pepper kisses to the exposed skin, much to her delight. As the kisses moved lower she sighed happily, eyes fluttering closed. He knew her very well by now, knew this was an excellent method of getting his own way, and she probably shouldn't make it so easy for him. But she wasn't able to help it. Just like always, he made her forget where she was, why she was there.....everything except for how he was making her feel until it all became too much.

"You.....you won't go anywhere this time, will you?"

Mwu laughed softly, and through the haze he'd left her in she heard the rustle of fabric, heard the squeak of the springs as he moved on the bed, and felt more kisses to her neck and shoulder. "Now, missie, I distinctly remember you telling me you weren't letting me near you for that anymore.." His hand skipped lower to cause a quiet whimper. "Did you forget?"

"I....Mwu.."

"Well?"

She managed to look up at him. "You wouldn't be so mean...."

"Wouldn't I?" He moved to get up and leave her, laughing again at her protests. "I guess I wouldn't. Close your eyes.." She did as he asked, pained expression quickly melting into a smile of bliss.

* * *

"Good wedding night?"

"Mmmm..." He felt rather than heard her answer, his head pillowed on her chest, and after a moment felt the tickle of her fingers combing through his hair. "Worth waiting for.." Outside the dawn was approaching, the sky lightening to grey through the crack in the curtains - they'd been awake all night but still didn't want to sleep. Needing to sleep however - now that was a different story altogether. His wife's eyes were barely open, she struggling to stay awake, yet she replied happily when he kissed her.

"Close your eyes.."

"I'm alright..."

"Murrue, you're practically asleep."

"Am not..." Knowing a surefire way to bend that iron determination he rolled over, holding her in the crook of one arm while he brushed fingertips over the bare skin of her back. Just as he'd known she would she purred softly, eyes finally closing, and she fell asleep. He still stroked her back for a time, gazing at the ceiling of their room as he listened to her gentle breaths. _If there's anyone out there I could thank for giving her to me, I would. For her and for Marie._

"I'll be everything I can be. A good husband, a good dad....and we'll see where we are in five years.."

Glancing down at his sleeping wife he grinned. They'd still be together.

* * *

( fluffs n smuts.

please read and review! )


	14. Chapter 14

The little girl's eyebrows knitted together in a frown. Chewing her lower lip she appeared to think for a while, swinging her legs, then nodded, reaching for a different colour crayon to continue her drawing in earnest. So deep in concentration was she that she never noticed the two peeking around the door, nor the proud smiles they wore. The smaller figure glanced up at her companion as he settled a hand on her shoulder, and leaned back into him with a soft sigh. He'd predicted the day she'd been born that she'd grow up to be an artist, and certainly almost as soon as she'd learned how to pick things up she'd found one of her mother's charcoal sticks and tried to draw. _He was sure she'd grow up to be like me....but I never won prizes for my artwork. I was too shy to let anyone see it... _But shyness wasn't a trait the little girl had inherited, much to the relief of her parents.

"Marie, honey, it's lunchtime.." The six-year-old looked up in surprise, then smiled, setting down he crayon and running over for a cuddle, laughing happily when her mother swept her up into her arms. Mwu had said that the little girl was growing up to look more like her every day, and though she had never thought of herself as pretty, her daughter was undeniably beautiful. They'd kept her hair long so it now rippled halfway down her back when it was free from it's ponytail, and those wide brown eyes were always full of smiles. Of course, she wasn't perfect - she was incredibly stubborn, especially when it came to bedtime and chocolate - but she was loved regardless, not least by her aunt Erica.

"Did you see my picture, Mommy?"

Still carrying the little girl she walked over to the small table she'd been sitting at, and smiled when she saw the drawing. It was simply done, true enough, but the subjects were easy to recognise. Four figures, two with brown hair and two with blonde, with a house behind them. "It's beautiful. You drew Daddy in his favourite shirt too."

"Yep!" Marie twisted around in her mother's arms to look over at Mwu, who grinned sheepishly, tugging at the hem of the (rather frayed) white shirt he wore. They'd tried getting it away from him but he always found it - Erica had even bought him one exactly the same for Christmas one year, but to no avail. "Daddy's _old_ shirt."

"I like it.." he whined. "You're both so mean.."

"I like it too. It smells like Daddy. And Mommy wore it when she was sick.."

"Did she?" He glanced over at Murrue, who blushed and hid her face. In the days when he'd had to work she _had_ worn the shirt. As Marie had said, it smelled of him, and it had been a comfort to her.

"You never told me that.."

Halfway through changing the sheets on their bed she glanced up to see him leaning on the doorframe. "I didn't know I had to.."

"If you didn't want me to work, you should have said."

"You needed a break from running around after the three of us." Plumping the pillows, she straightened out the blankets before looking back at him with a smile. "Plus it was my fault."

"How is it your fault? You didn't know...."

"But I _did_ know. The doctors told me after Marie was born that it'd be dangerous for me to get pregnant again. But I was selfish."

"We both were. I wanted another kid too.."

Murrue shook her head with a sigh, hands on hips. "You won't let me blame myself for this, will you?"

"Nope. Not least 'cause I blamed myself right away after seeing how sick you were."

"But _I_ didn't blame _you_ this time."

He laughed. "No, you didn't." Moving to stand beside her he wrapped her up in a hug. "And you're both okay, so it's worked out.." Their second child, a son named Jamie, had been born three years ago, and right from the start it had been clear that it wouldn't be an easy pregnancy. She'd been bedridden from five months along and for several weeks after the birth, sleeping for most of the time. But with Mwu's diligent care she'd recovered her health and strength, once again able to run around and play with her children, and she'd never be able to repay him for it.

"Jamie asleep?"

"Nah, I think he's downstairs looking for cookies." The little boy was almost a carbon copy of his father in looks, blonde-haired and blue-eyed with a bright happy smile, but he was much quieter and more reserved than Mwu and his irrepressible older sister. Erica called him 'little dreamer', and had remarked more than once how similar he was to the way Murrue had been when she was younger. He hero-worshipped his father and Marie, and the little girl was very protective of him.

"I'm glad I put them in a high cupboard.."

"I'm sure Marie will help him."

"I'm sure she will.." Though she knew she should go downstairs and check on her children, she was content to stay in her husband's embrace, breathing in the familiar scent from his shirt. He chuckled softly and held her close, brushing a hand over her hair. They'd been married for almost six years now, and though there had been the odd squabble they'd been very happy together. "You were very popular last night.."

He laughed again. "Not as much as you were." Last night they'd left Marie and Jamie in Erica's care while she'd been the guest singer with Mwu's band. Most of the young ladies in the crowd had been taken with Kira, Athrun and Dearka, though more than a few had been watching Mwu. And she herself had been bought several drinks and been given several telephone numbers, which she'd found flattering though a little embarrassing. Mwu hadn't been impressed at all.

"Were you jealous?"

"Certainly was. I knew when the kid asked you that I would be. That's why I'd stopped coming to watch you at the club.."

Murrue giggled. "Aww. Kira did tell those guys last night I was married.."

"Didn't stop 'em though, did it?" he replied glumly. "Like I wasn't even there.."

"You were there. To me, you were the only one there.." Standing on her tiptoes she kissed him gently. "Nothing to be jealous about."

"I know.."

* * *

"Where are we going today, Daddy?"

"Up to the big lake. Mommy wants to paint a picture of it, and we can go out on a boat after to look at the fishes."

Marie beamed. Mommy painted a lot of pictures, and they always had a special party when someone bought one of them. Daddy said that nobody had to know Mommy painted, 'cause then lots of people would come to their house and she wouldn't be as happy anymore. And Marie always wanted Mommy to be happy. "Can I paint too?"

"Sure you can. And Jamie if he wants to." Her little brother smiled, waving the teddy bear Auntie Erica had given him and looking all around at the trees as they went past. Mommy was teaching him how to draw and paint, letting him sit on her lap and learn about shapes and colours. Daddy had told her Mommy had done the same with her when she'd been tiny, and that when she got a little bit bigger she'd teach her how to make cookies. _Doing things with Mommy is lots of fun. She tells me stories and makes me laugh, and teaches me songs to sing with her... _

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can we paddle?"

Her mommy laughed. "We'll see how warm the water is first."

Once the car door was open Marie was off and running, giggling fit to bust as she tore down the path to the water's edge. Grinning, he chased her with a yell, aware of his wife rolling her eyes as she unstrapped Jamie from his carseat. He'd go back and help her with the easel in a moment, but for right now he'd enjoy himself. Now he was back at work he didn't get much chance to spend time with Murrue and the kids, so he was determined to make the most of every moment. Down at the edge of the lake Marie had already pulled off her shoes and dipped her toes in the water, squealing at how cold it was. Catching up he scooped his little girl up in his arms and spun her around and around under the blue sky.

"Daddy put me down! You're making me dizzy!"

"Aww. You're no fun." But he stopped, settling her in the crook of his arm and chuckling as she wobbled slightly. He was about to set her down when he felt a little tug at his jeans, and glanced down to see Jamie staring up at him, arms held out. "You as well, huh? C'mon then squirt." Bending down he scooped up the little boy in his other arm, grinning when Jamie cuddled close. "You're just like your mom....you love hugs."

"And you don't?" Murrue wandered down to the water's edge and set down her bag, smiling when Marie clambered across into her arms. "You like hugs as much as any of us."

"Course. Cause they're nice, huh?" he asked Jamie, chuckling as the toddler poked his nose. "You guys ready for some serious painting?"

"We are when you get the easel."

"Ah yes, the heavy lifting. C'mon then, let's go get it." Sitting Jamie up on his shoulders he strode up the slope back to the car, whistling softly.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, squirt?"

"Play hide and seek?"

"Not out here. Too many places to hide. I brought the soccer ball though. Want to play?"

"Yep!"

The afternoon air was filled with the sound of laughter. Being only six Marie didn't have the longest attention span, so when her drawing was done it was up to him to entertain her and Jamie whilst Murrue painted. Luckily he'd been prepared for it. After a game of soccer had come kite-flying, and now paddling, and he was exhausted. Sinking down onto the sand he sighed, smiling when the kids came over to sit by him.

"You okay, Daddy?"

"I don't have as much energy as you.." He stifled a yawn as he spoke and both children giggled, Jamie climbing up to sit on his lap.

"Cloud pictures."

"Cloud pictures? Okay then." Mwu flopped back on the grass and held out his arms for Jamie and Marie to snuggle close and look up at the sky.

"Elephant."

"Chicken."

"Mouse."

"Fishie."

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. Frowning, she put down her brush and walked a little way up the shoreline, bare feet whispering on the grass...then stopped, hand to her mouth to stifle laughter. Her husband was there, lying sound asleep with Jamie and Marie curled up on either side. As quietly as she could she took a photograph, wanting to save the image for a later painting, then tiptoed up to join her family, carefully placing Mwu's head on her lap. He didn't wake up but did smile, especially when she ruffled his hair. _My family. This is my family._

From being so shy she could barely string a sentence together she'd somehow managed to find happiness.....and all she'd done was sing as a favour to a friend. He still called her 'Little Voice' sometimes, the pet name always reminding her of how they'd met, and how much she owed to Erica for giving her the confidence to take that step. All she'd been able to do in return was name her friend godmother to her children, yet she was sure that would be enough..

_Perhaps this is payment. Being as happy as I can be. Mwu said that as long as I was happy, he was happy....perhaps he's not the only one who feels that way? I know my happiness is because I have him and the children._

_Maybe it really is as simple as that?_

* * *

( lame ending is lame

please read and review! )


End file.
